Didn't you love me?
by smileys08
Summary: Childhood friends, Inuyasha and Kagome love each other, Kagome falls into a coma and wakes up years later to find Inuyasha has moved on and is going out with Kikyo! Kagome then tries to get him back. it'll be more interesting than it sounds! R an R please
1. Chapter 1 The Accident

**Hi! I hope you like this but even if you don't, please review! Or you could give me suggestions if you want. Well anyways, enjoy: )**

**Ch. 1-The Accident**

That sunny morning in June a little eight girl with raven colored hair that was

blowing in the wind, and wide, curious brown eyes ran up a street, then down another to

a white house with a red door. She then yelled from the yard, "Inuyasha!"

Just then a nine year old boy that had long raven colored hair and was wearing a

red shirt and jeans opened the door and smiled.

Seeing his best friend he called, "Kagome! You ready to go?"

"Yeah c'mon!" she yelled back, smiling, happy to see her best friend and in a

hurry to go.

As Inuyasha reached her he said, "Wanna race? Bet I could beat you to the pool."

He said with a little smile.

"Ha, yeah right, you'll never be able to beat me." And then she took off.

"Hey!" he yelled, chasing after her down the street.

Soon reaching the pool Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha a little ways away.

"Slow poke." She laughed as he finally caught up, "Now let's change…"

He nodded as they walked in separate directions to the changing rooms. Inuyasha,

finishing first, waited for Kagome until she was done then they ran to the pool and

jumped in.

"Oh my gosh this is _so_ cold." She shivered as Inuyasha smiled and rolled his eyes.

She frowned and said in defense, "You can't roll your eyes at me Inu, just because

you're a year older than me doesn't mean you can pretend you're not cold!"

Then she splashed him and he splashed back. They did this for hours, swimming

and playing all summer long, and the years that passed.

At the age of fifteen, Kagome and Inuyasha were going out, Inuyasha was sixteen.

Still best friends they spent all their time together, except for when on Friday Kagome

and Sango had a girls night where they slept at each others houses, watched movies, ate

snacks, listened to music while dancing, and talked about boys. And on Friday Inuyasha

and Miroku had a guy's night, where they went to parties and talked about girls while the

whole time Miroku tried to convince Inuyasha to spy on Kagome and Sango with him.

Miroku was a total pervert and everybody knew it, groping girls' butts, spying on them

and thinking bad thoughts. But recently he had taken a liking to the transfer student,

Sango, even though she had transferred to Feudal Era High, or F.E. or F.E.H for short, a

year ago. Miroku never had a serious girlfriend because he broke up with them a week

later or they broke up with him because he was always looking at other girls and groping

their butts.

"Suit yourself, it's your lose you know." Miroku told his best friend one evening

as he got up and started to walk to the door. But before he was able to leave Inuyasha

jumped up, caught his wrist and grasped it tight, "Don't you dare be looking at Kagome."

he said with a bit of a growl in his voice. "Alright, alright chill," he said as he walked to

Kagomes house, leaving his friend watching the TV alone and looking rather annoyed.

Over the years Inuyasha had grown quiet protective of Kagome, always watching

out for her, catching her if she started to trip and things like that.

One day Kagome was shopping at some local stores and saw Inuyasha eating

across the street at one of her favorite cafes. "Inuyasha!" She smiled and waved as she

started to cross the street. He looked up; searching for the noise but it wasn't long until he

saw her. A smile slid onto his face but then quickly vanished when he saw a car coming

at incredible speed straight to where Kagome was walking. He couldn't see a driver in the

drivers' seat. "Kagome, look out!" he shouted and started to run towards her. Puzzled,

she stopped and turned her head, just then she saw the car five feet away with no one in

the drivers' seat. She screamed; the driver stopped looking for his cd and looked up only

to see her a few feet away, he slammed on his breaks. But he was too late.

Kagomes body hit the windshield making it crack, rolled over the top of the car

only to roll down the back, hit the trunk, and then fall lifelessly onto the ground.

Inuyasha yelled, "No, Kagome!" and reached her in a matter of seconds. A

waitress witnessing the accident ran inside of the café and called 9-1-1. As Inuyasha

picked his girlfriend/best friend up and held her in his arms, he saw a puddle of blood

already forming on the pavement. In shock he kept muttering her name over and over.

Whilst the driver realizing what he had done, realizing that he might've killed a girl

stepped on the gas and drove off. Inuyasha, who normally would have chased after him

stayed with his beloved, crying, and begging her to open her eyes and say something. But

she remained quiet and limp. Her clothes bloody and torn, her hair once so shiny and

black was matted in blood, while her beautiful brown eyes that Inuyasha loved to look at,

remained shut.

An ambulance arrived a minute later, with a stretcher. They had to pry Inuyashas'

hands off of her; he wasn't ready to let go, but he knew they would take care of her. Can I

ride with you he asked one of the men inside the ambulance, "Sure, you family?"

"No, I'm her boyfriend."

"Oh, well hop in, but if people ask, say your family or else you'll only be able to

see her on visiting hours. The man smiled kindly as Inuyasha turned and walked to the

back of the ambulance, got in and sat beside Kagome.

During the whole ride he tuned out of everything being said and everything being

done, all he saw was his girlfriends' face. He held her hand and just gazed at her; her

beautiful round cheeks, lips and her eyes that were still shut tight. Over and over he

silently pleaded in his head for her to open them, gaze out of them, remember life and

keep living. But instead of an answer all he got was silence, instead of movement all he

got was her still limp body with her hand held in his. As they reached the hospital he let

go of her hand and looked away or else he would start crying again. Not being able to

cope with it if she was really almost dead.

On the ride over a woman said there was still a pulse and a heartbeat. Not being

able to decide whether to go in the hospital or not because then he would really know

how bad Kagome was, he hopped out of the ambulance and turned away. But just before

the medics went in through the doors Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Not knowing

where she was and remembering the last person she saw she cried, "Inuyasha!"

**The stories to follow will probably be longer. Review please: )**


	2. Ch 2 rewrite Over The Past Two Years

**Ok guys this is a rewrite b/c people complained about the coma thing so I did some **

**research, if you don't believe these are the symptoms and you think I'm lying then **

**go look it up yourself because these symptoms are true. Don't mean to sound mean **

**just I gotta lot of work to do. (school stuff) **

**Ch. 2-Over the Past Two Years**

Inuyasha quickly turned his head, and saw Kagome with her eyes open being

rushed into the hospital. The medics didn't stop so he ran in after them, running along

hallway after hallway until they reached an elevator. He stepped in with them and as

Kagome saw Inuyasha, she gave a very weak smile that was half a grimace because she

was in so much pain. But then she fainted again as he held her hand. As they reached

another hallway two medics stepped in front of him and said, "I'm sorry sir but you

cannot pass."

Remembering what the kind medic on the ambulance had told him he said, "I'm

family."

But the men did not budge. The man with the curly blond hair replied again, "I'm

sorry sir but you cannot pass, this girl needs immediate surgery." Inuyasha frowned with

a worried look in his eyes but did not retort even though he usually would've, instead he

turned and started to sit in a chair nearby when the brown haired man walked up to him

and asked, "Sir, may I ask what the girls name is?"

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"So we may know if she has a file here and when we talk to her it would be nice if

we knew her name." the brown haired man replied kindly, still smiling.

For awhile Inuyasha just sat there looking off into the distance but then he said

"Kagome," barely over a whisper. That's all, nothing else; he didn't say anything else for

four hours which was when Kagome was out of the surgery room. Again he followed the

medics pushing the still sleeping Kagome to room 213B which they then lifted her up and

placed her on the clean white bed. She was no longer bloody and torn looking, she had

bandages all over her, even on her head from where she had hit the windsheild.

Inuyasha waited, and waited until an hour later she opened her eyes and with

raspy breaths said "Inuyasha," in such a tiny whisper that he had to lean closer to hear her

even though he had been sitting right next to her bed.

He smiled sadly, pityingly and said, "You're awake. I'm here, don't worry Kag."

With a tiny smile Kagome looked at him and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what? You're alive and that's all that matters." Inuyasha

assured her.

"Yes but not for long-" Inuyasha interrupted her, "Not for-" but then Kagome

interrupted him, still speaking in a whisper she said, "There's not much time left for me.

So do not talk, bring me my purse please." Inuyasha sprung up, grabbed the purse and

handed it to her. A look of worry in his eyes.

"What are you-?"

But she just shook her head and said, "Shhh," Then she opened the purse and

brought out a necklace of purple beads and fangs. With a quizzical look Inuyasha looked

at her, then the necklace and remained silent. "It is your birthday tomorrow, I bought you

this. The lady at the shop said it's called The Shikon Jewel or the Shikon no Tama

because it once belonged to a powerful, beautiful princess who was imprisoned in a cave

and was going to be forced to marry a wolf man. But knowing the powers the necklace in

held she used it to escape by transferring her soul into a servant's body while the

servants' soul was transferred into her own body. But the princess didn't know that she

would stay that servant and she lived her life in chains whilst the servant in her body

married the wolf man and lived a happy, luxurious life. I doubt it works but it's said to be

lucky." Kagome let out a terrible cough.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" he said watching her carefully and patting her on the

back.

"I'm fine really, don't worry about me, but Inuyasha promise me, promise me."

"What, what?" he asked concerned and leaning in closer.

"Promise me you'll remember me ok? Don't forget me, Inu, please."

"You know I'd never forget you Kag." But when he saw her still looking at him,

he paused and said,"Of course," and took her hand. She smiled weakly, satisfied, he

smiled back. Then her eyes closed while Inuyashas widened, "No, no Kag wake up,

wake up!" he yelled, shaking her. But she didn't move or speak.

Nurses rushed into the room, wondering what all the noise was about and found a

crying sixteen year old shaking, yelling, begging his girlfriend to open her eyes and live,

to not give up. Dr. Kaede then entered the room, swiftly went to the girl as three nurses

forcefully pulled the crying boy away, into another chair farther away from the bed. The

doctor checked the girls pulse, looked at the screen showing her heart beat and with her

eyes cast to the ground she shook her head sadly. **(I know that's not really the history **

**of the Shikon Jewel but it's my story and I wanted to make it different.)**

"No!" Inuyasha screamed as even more nurses rushed to him to hold him back.

The doctor then looked up and turned her head to face the crying, screaming,

struggling boy. "My dear boy thy girl is not dead." The woman said. Inuyasha stopped

screaming and struggling while the flow of salt water pouring from his eyes and down his

cheeks started to ease he looked at her, puzzled. "But I am afraid to say-" Inuyasha drew

back, expecting the worst, and he got it. "Thy girl named KagomeHigurashi has fallen

into a deep, deep sleep." Inuyasha looked at her still puzzled. As Dr. Kaede sighed she

said, "Thy girl has fallen into a coma. I am very sorry."

"No, no," he whispered.

"And most people don't wake up from them." She continued on.

"But she will, she will, Kag is strong." He said, tears welling up in his eyes yet

again. It was only a few minutes before they would start to fall.

"You may hope but I suggest after two weeks you move on and forget about her.

Even if she did wake up within two weeks its very rare. And her injuries suggest

if she is liable to wake up at all it will be weeks, months, or even years. Your best hope is

to just move on with your life" She said still shaking her head sadly and looking at him

pityingly. The nurses released his grip and followed the doctor out of the room as he sank

into the chair with his head in his hands.

But everyday for six months he visited her whenever he could, ignoring the

doctors advice. Sometimes twice a day or when he didn't have school he would sit by her

side all day, get some food in the lounge, bring her flowers, and talk to her. Even though

he never got an answer, even though his only wish was to hear a reply and see her

beautiful brown eyes he never got it.

When everybody heard of what had happened to her they all grieved her lose

because Kagome had always been so friendly to everyone. But nobody grieved as much,

or as long as Inuyasha.

He started failing classes because he couldn't concentrate. All he thought of was

their memories together and her face; her smiling face stayed at the front of his mind all

the time. Childhood memories, days at the park, at the pool, at each others

houses…everywhere. His dreams were filled of these, and the day of the accident. In his

mind day after day he saw her, laughing, having fun and when he saw that, he would look

off into the distance or at her still, unmoving body that had no smile or frown but was just

a blank face. He couldn't help thinking that how could he live in a world where she

wasn't, when she wasn't really alive but not quite dead yet either. She just…existed.

But one day when he was visiting he went to get a drink of water. When he came

back he saw some doctors in Kagomes room and quickly backed away. He waited outside

the room, sheilded by the curtains that were in the window, and listened.

"It's been six months and she's showing no signs of improvement," Doctor Kirara

said. "Well then what do you suggest?" asked another doctor. "I doubt she'll wake up

now, but we'll keep an eye on her from time to time. Even if she does ever wake up she

won't be the same. Or atleast not for awhile untill she's fully able to recover which could

take even more months." The other doctors nodded and they started to walk out of the

room. As Inuyasha saw them start to leave he ran down the hall about ten steps,

turned and started walking back to room 213B as if he was just coming back from having

a nice, refreshing drink. The doctors nodded at him as he passed but they never said a

word about what they had just recently discussed.

After Miroku and Sango told Inuyasha for months to give up on Kagome he

finally did.

Two years after the accident one morning Kagome slowly opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha," she said wondering if he was still by her side. No answer. Slowly and

carefully she lifted her head and looked around. The room was how she remembered it

except for some dried flowers in a vase beside her bed that Inuyasha himself had placed

there a year and a half ago. She looked at the flowers questionly and with all the strength

she could muster she reached out to pick it up so she could smell it but just as her

fingertips touched it, it turned to dust. She drew her hand back quickly, or as quickly as

as her body would allow, wondering why she had such old flowers in her room. _How_

_long have I been here? _She looked up she saw a calendar that read July, 2006. 2006? but

I was hit with a car in June 2004. Realizing what was going on she groaned, '_oh no, I've _

_been in a coma for 2 years! Oh my gosh, I'm 17 now! I wonder what has happened to all _

_of my family, friends and...Inuyasha? He should be 18 now; oh I can't wait to see him! _

_When I'm finally out of this clean hospital I'll go and see him. He'll probably be so glad _

_to see me and we can be boyfriend and girlfriend again._' She smiled to herself, thinking

of all the wonderful things they could do together and all the catching up she'd need to

do. Putting her hands on the table for support she sat up and tried to move her legs out of

the bed. But nothing happened, she remained sitting still. '_Why can't I get up?_' she

wondered to herself. Pulling back the covers to reveal her very skinny legs she tried to

move them yet again. But again, nothing happened. She then tried to wiggle her toes but

they remained still. '_What's going on?!_' Reaching to her left side to push the red Call

button on the machine she pushed it and heard a women's voice answer.

"How may I help you?" the cool voice asked.

"Um, I'm in room, um well I'm not exactly sure, but I've tried moving my legs

but they wont move. What's wrong with me? I can't remember the past two years either."

"Ok Miss, look to your right or left and on the wall there should be some

numbers, once you see them tell me what they are."

"Ok," She looked to her right and saw a window, then looking to her left she saw

the numbers 213 with a B after it. "On my right it says room 213B."

"Okay, thank you miss, I'll send someone up there right away to help you.

Buh-bye now." '_Jeez this girl sounds like an airhead, good thing she's probably not a _

_nurse and is just the receptionist._'

A few minutes later a man in scrubs in his late twentys walked into her room and

asked, "How may I help you Miss?"

Kagome tried focusing on him but her vision was still a bit hazy, it looked like

she was seeing two of him. Well yeah, I tried getting up but…," she paused, "I can't." her

look of confusion was written all over he face. "Can I see a doctor?"

"Yes, yes but first let's see whats wrong with you." He said as he started to walk

towards her. "Try to move your right leg." Kagome did but it just stayed lying on the bed,

not moving. "Mmhm," he nodded, "And your left leg?" She tried moving that leg but

nothing happened yet again. He nodded again, "Okay now try moving your toes." Again,

nothing happened. "Well I'll be right back with the doctor."

Sitting alone in her room Kagome waited. Five minutes later the man came back

with Dr. Kaede with a chart. "This is Kagome Higurashi, she was in a car accident 25

months ago, and her legs seem to have some nerve damage." He said looking down at her

chart.

""Yes, okay, now go call Miss Higurashi's family, telling them she's alright and

awake." She said talking to the nurse next to her. Then turning she asked, "Miss

Kagome can thee move thy right leg for me?" Kagome tried. "And then thy left leg?"

With nothing happening the doctor then said, "And now thy toes?" "Mmhm," she said

after nothing happened, "Miss Higurashi it seems thee has nerve damage in thy legs. Thy

is lucky thee didn't paralize them but don't worry after a few months thee should be up

again and walking. But each week as the nerves heal I'll have a nurse come in and have

thee practice some leg exercises to see how far thee has improved, okay?" Kagome

nodded, still in a bit of shock that she couldn't walk but atleast after a few months she

would be able to.

"Can I call my family?" she asked quickly, wanting to get away from the old lady

that kept saying thee and thy and wanting to see her family or atleast hear their voices.

Dr. Kaede nodded, "go right ahead, thee shall see a desk at the end of the hall to

thy right. The lady shall let you use the phone."

"Um, but remember, I can't walk?" Kagome tried her best not to sound weird but

she thought the doctor sounded like a big ditz. '_God I wonder how she even got this job, _

_maybe she was better when she was younger or maybe the people that were interveiwing _

_her didn't want to hear her anymore so they just said yes quickly so she would leave._'

"May I ask what thee finds so amusing?" Dr. Kaede asked looking confused.

"Oh, its nothing, nothing, just some old memories," she thought quickly and

turned her expression back to completely innocent and blank.

The doctor nodded and just noticing the phone next to her bed she said, "Oh well

the phone is right next to your bed." Kagome looked at it for the first time, then turned

back to her doctor and said thank you just as she left the room.

'_Bring, bring, bring_,' Kagome waited for someone to pick up. She heard her

Mothers voice on the other end, "Mom! It's me, Kagome, hi! How is everyone?" "K-

Kagome? Oh my gosh I'm so glad to hear your voice!" Kagome smiled, '_I'm glad I don't _

_have to hear someone saying thee and thy all the time._' "Everybody come quick,

Kagome's on the phone!" she said to Gramps and Sota who were in the other room. They

came running, "Kagome!" "Kagome!" she heard her brother and Gramps' voice, she

smiled. "But dear, someone from the hospital called and said you couldn't walk, your

nerves in your legs are damaged. But then he said once they heal in a few months you'll

be able to walk again. Kagome are you alright?" "Yeah, yeah I'm fine just come and see

me k?" Oh yes of course, we'll be right over." Then she hung up.

When they got to the hospital they all hugged Kagome each in turn. They talked,

smiled, and had a good time. It was like this everyday and each night when they left she

lay awake, wishing the next day would come faster so she could see their smiling faces

again.

And as her legs started to heal she was able to move them just a little. When the

nurse came she made her try to move them each time. When she finally could she bent

them for her, trying to relax them. When she was finally able to stand she was quite

wobbly and the nurse had to rush over to her and hold her steady because since it had

been two years her legs had no muscles in them. She began moving them in a circle, as if

she were on a biciclye, she began taking a few steps at a time, around her room, then up

and down the hallway. After five months she was able to walk steadily without having

someone help hold her up. She could run, jump, and skip if she wanted to because her

legs were finally back to normal. Then that day the nurse said, "Wow, I'm surprised you

recovered so quickly, with most patients it takes a bit longer." Kagome just smiled and

thought, '_Well if you only knew each day I practiced moving them when nobody was _

_around, when nobody was watching._'

"So, may I go home now?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, yes now you are strong enough to go home, but I advise you not to do

any sports just yet when you get back to school." Kagome nodded. "Well then I'll

just go get your clothes, but first let me go get a sheet of paper you have to fill out

before leaving." When the girl came back she returned with a green sheet of paper,

"Fill this out while I get your clothes okay?" the women smiled kindly at her,

Kagome nodded.'Now _let's see, Name: Kagome Higaroshi, Date: 12-18-06, Phone _

_Number: 132-5768, Why you were here: Was in a car accident and went into a coma _

_afterwards..._' and so on; the sheet was double sided but by the time the nurse came back

Kagome was done.

And as she was handed her clothes she said, "Thank you," and gave the woman

the green sheet.

"Your welcome," the woman replied and then walked away.

Kagome got out of bed and was about to change when she saw her

clothes were ripped and even though they had been washed, you could still see a ton of

blood stains. '_Eew, I don't want to wear this but oh well._' She put on the jeans, and light

blue tank top. As she looked down at herself she thought, '_I definitely need a jacket... and _

_new clothes._' As she reached the main lobby and exited the doors she saw a man selling

obnoxious green colored sweatshirts.'_Just my luck!_' She thought happily. '_But why _

_would you sell ugly green sweatshirts. They look so ugly! Oh well, maybe he has a bit _

_more decent color._'

As she walked across the street shivering, carefully looking for cars both ways, twice,

before she crossed and reached the sweatshirt stand. "Hi!" Kagome said cheerfully. There

was one blue sweatshirt left that had a picture of Mickey Mouse on it. "How much are the

sweatshirts?"

"12.50" the man said without smiling.

"Ok I'll take the blue one." She said as she took thirteen dollars out of her purse,

handed it to the man, and he handed her fifty cents and the sweatshirt. "Bye!" she replied

cheerfully. The man just nodded, but that was ok because Kagome was just happy to be

out of the hospital even though it felt like not even a minute had passed when she first fell

into the coma.

As she was walking down a street a few blocks from the hospital a girl noticed

her.

Sango was shopping at some local stores when she noticed a girl across the street.

'_That girl, she looks a lot like Kagome. Man, I sure do miss her. But is it, could it be?_'

Just as the girl wearing blue jeans and a big blue sweatshirt with a Mickey Mouse on it

and carrying a black purse turned her head Sango knew exactly who she was. Her long

raven colored hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, her wide, curious, brown eyes, her

angular face and the way she walked was undoubtedly Kagome. "K-Kagome?!" Sango

yelled across the street. Kagome turned and saw a pretty girl with dark hair pulled back

into a high ponytail with bangs; she was wearing a red tank top under a black sweater,

black mini, red bracelets, red high heels, black guchi purse and her arms were halfway

covered in shopping bags. **(I know she's wearing a skirt in winter but w/e I guess she just wants to look cute.)**

"Sango?!"

"Hi! Sango yelled running across the street and smiling widely. She hugged her

best friend and said, "I can't believe it, I just can't believe it! They said after two weeks

you wouldn't make it but-omg I'm so happy! Wait till we tell everyone!"

"Yeah I know," she smiled, hugging her best friend back, "and I can't _wait_ to see

Inuyasha! He'll be so surprised to see me."

"Oh, well there's something you need to know about Inuyasha," she said, her

smile disappearing, "but first lets go shopping and get you changed out of these ruined

clothes!" her smile reappeared as she laughed looking her friend up and down. Sango had

always loved fashion.

"Ok but what do I need to know about Inuyasha, he's alright isn't he?" she asked,

her heart starting to beat faster in panic.

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine, don't worry about him, I'll tell you later but anyways

what's with this weird sweatshirt?" She said, hastily changing the subject. Kagome

sighed in relief that Inuyasha was ok.

Looking down at herself she laughed, "oh this? I bought it at a stand outside the

hospital, my shirt is covered in blood stains,"

"Right," Sango nodded, looking her up and down again, "Then we definitely need

to go shopping." Kagome bought a lot of clothes. But the first outfit she bought she

immediately changed into it while throwing her old clothes and the sweatshirt in the

trash.'_Well, I'm definitely never wearing those again._' At three o'clock they were finally

done shopping and hopped into Sango's car and headed to Kagome's house.

Seeing her familiar white house with the brown door Kagome gets out of the car

before it has a chance to stop and runs to her front door. Opening the door, and running

inside she yells, "Gramps, Mom, Sota! I'm home you guys!" Her mother walks out of

her room and hurry's to the top of the steps not quiet believing what she was hearing.

'_Was that my Kagome?_' She wondered. As she looked down from the top of the stairs she

saw Kagomes' face looking up at her with a huge grin.

"Kagome!" she said running down the stairs as Kagome ran up them. She

embraced her daughter with a big hug that lasted awhile because she never wanted to let

go.

But Kagome gasped, "Mom, I can't breath." Her mother released her quickly,

smiled at her, grabbed the sides of her head and kissed her on the forehead.

Gramps came running from the basement with Sota quick on his heals. The

reached the stairway, gasped, then smiled after awhile, finally getting over their shock as

they watched her hugging her mother. Running down the stairs Kagome then hugged

Gramps then Sota in turn. From the living room on their left Buyu **(sorry, don't know **

**how to spell that)** came waddling in on his four legs, "Meow!" Kagome let go of her

brother and walked over to Buyu, picked him up and kissed him on the forehead as he

purred. She petted him as Sango appeared in the doorway, holding Kagome's bags. She

smiled awkwardly, not sure if she should leave or not. But Kagome spoke up and said,

"Is it ok if Sango spends the night with me so we can catch up?"

"Sure honey," her mother replied, "do whatever you want. What would you like

for dinner?"

Kagome smiled and said, "Oh it doesn't matter, whatever you make tastes great."

"Okay," her mother nodded as the two girls ran up the stairs to Kagome's room

with Buyu following. It was exactly as she'd left it. '_Did they think I would come out of _

_the coma even after two years?_' She smiled, glad that they had that much faith in her,

then she ran a few feet and jumped on her bed. "So, what were you going to tell me that's

different about Inuyasha? I couldn't imagine him changing, but it has been two years."

Sango looked away uncomfortably, not meeting Kagome's eyes. '_Great, so we're _

_on this subject again. I whish I had never mentioned it to her. She thinks of the days as if _

_she got in the car accident just a few months ago, but it's been two and a half years. She _

_doesn't realize some things have changed, like Inuyasha gave up on her for one._'"Um

I'll tell you later." She replied smiling. Kagome frowned but she wasn't going to push

her friend about it too much.

'_Perhaps I'll find out later on my own. I'll go see Inuyasha in the morning._'

"Well alright, so what's been going on with you, Miroku and everybody else?" she

agreed.

Glad about the change of subject she replied, "Well you know Miroku, he's still

perverted but not as much. Oh and I'm um…going out with him." Sango blushed a dark

red.

"What?!" Kagome yelled in surprise. Sango blushed an even darker shade of red,

bending her head down as she did so in embarrassment. "Oh my gosh I can't believe I

missed this! When did it happen?"

"Well um, he started acting kind of sweet a year after you were in the coma and

well you know I've always wanted a sweet guy for a boyfriend. I mean he still grabbed

my butt a few times so of course so I smacked him but other times he can be really

sweet. He ended up asking me out when he walked me home from school and I figured

'Hey why not, I'll give it a try,' and so we've been going out ever since. He still gets

smacked a few times but then again other times when we're sitting on the coach watching

football or a movie we'll snuggle together and he'll put his arms around my shoulders

while I lean into him and he'll just stay like that, not trying to do anything."

"Wow, you guys have a great relationship, sounds like how mine and Inuyasha's

was except for I never had to smack him and we were a bit closer I think, knowing each

other for so long and all you know?"

"Mmhm, yeah," she nodded, _'great we're on the subject of Inuyasha again, I've _

_got to somehow keep her from asking about him._'

"So has anybody changed other than Miroku getting sweeter?" Kagome asked.

"No, no not that I can think of," Sango frowned in thought, "oh yeah, Shippo, he's

been getting picked on a lot by the popular people and stuff. Oh and he wears glasses

now and he cut his hair to look like a normal guys' haircut except he still doesn't

look hot or anything but at least he looks better."

"But why isn't Inuyasha sticking up for him? I mean I know he sometimes picks

on him a tiny bit but you know that was kinda just being friends right?"

'_Well I guess I finally have to tell her, but no, I can just maybe tell her a little bit.'_

"Well actually Inuyasha has been hanging out with the popular people now. He's actually

the popularist guy in school, and he and his jock friends are the ones making fun of

Shippo. You see when you were…," Sango said, trying to find the right words, "gone for

awhile Inuyasha changed, he's not really the same person he used to be so whenever you

see him again don't expect it to be like the day before the accident, ok?"

"What?! Inuyashas popular? But he was never, I mean we were always on the

average side but I could never imagine him as being popular. Do you guys still hang out

with him though?" She asked trying to put everything together of how he had suddenly

become popular.

"Well no, he's um a bit of a jerk now." Seeing Kagome's reaction she hurriedly

added, "But he still hangs out with Miroku. You see, he was nice and all when you were

here but remember it's been two and a half years. People can change a lot in that little

time you know, sorry. " She said seeing Kagomes face turn from anger then to sadness

and confusion.

"Maybe when I see him again he'll change back to normal." Kagome said

hopefully. Sango really doubted this but didn't tell her friend this, not wanting to upset

her even more, especially on her first day back. "But how did he get to be popular?"

Well I'm not completely sure but well he's hot an all," getting a glare from

Kagome she hurriedly added, "not that I think so anyways, I have Miroku but most of the

other girls like him. And so they started talking to him, inviting him places, the guys did I

mean, and he went and then ended up hanging out with them." Kagomes face was full of

hurt still not completely grasping what had happened when she couldn't remember it all.

'_I think I'll save the part about how Inuyasha was by her side every day for six months _

_for another time. I doubt she'll understand exactly why he had left her so suddenly if he _

_cared about her so much. And I think I'll save the part about Kikyo too, she'll end up _

_finding out on her own sooner or later but I think later is better._' Sango thought, looking

at her friend pityingly.

**You know why Kikyo's in this story. I think I'll have Kag meet Kikyo next chapter. **

**R an R please! Tell how you liked it. **


	3. Ch 3 Meeting Kikyo

**Hey ya'll hehe my new fav. word, sorry ya'll r probably thinkin I'm a bit nuts huh? **

**Well I'm not I'm just happy b/c I have so many ideas! Some of them r sad though, **

**well at least I think but w/e. remember last ch. Sango's thinking that she'll tell **

**Kagome why Inu was at her side for 6 months then left so suddenly and about **

**Kikyo. She'll tell her all this later. An she's also looking at her pityingly? Well yeah **

**she did if you don't remember go look back at ch.2. So now read, enjoy an review **

**please: )**

**Ch. 3-Meeting Kikyo**

"What, what? Why are you looking at me like that Sango is something wrong?"

Kagome asked her friend uncertainly.

"What?" Sango asked still a little lost in thought, "Oh, its nothing, nothing you'll

find out later," She recovered her pitying look with a smile. "So, what do you want to

do?"

"Um, well…let's make it like old times." Kagome's eyes sparkled as she smiled

mischievously and bounced a little on the balls of her feet which made her waterbed go

up and down like a wave. (I have a waterbed and their so comfy and fun when your sittin

on one an someone jumps on it or somethin and then you move up an down a bit.  )

Sango grinned. "Ok!" she said with eagerness and jumped off the bed to turn on

Kagomes' stereo. "I haven't done stuff like this since the last time you and I had a Friday

night together. Everybody says it's so childish but we don't have to tell anyone, right?"

she said turning back to her friend that she expected to be on the bed but was in fact

standing right behind her; having followed her as she got up.

"Right, so what do you want to listen to?" Kagome asked, pointing at her cd case

that held all of her cds in alphabetical order.

Uh, how 'bout Taking Back Sunday?"

Kagome nodded, "Okay, put it in and set up the room while I go get us some snacks."

"But I thought your mom said dinner will be ready soon?"

Well, I'll tell her to save some for us. She won't mind you know, and if we get

hungry later on we can just go get whatever we want out of the kitchen. I know it's been

over two years and some people have changed but my family will _never_ change,"

Kagome laughed, "They're so original, they do the same thing everyday:

Gramps still tells old stories of the Feudal Era, mom cooks and goes to work, while Sota

goes to school and acts like a good kid, and Buyu just lies around all day. Yeah it

sometimes gets boring but its home. And if I ever get so totally bored I can just go to

your house like always." She smiled and walked out of the room while Sango put the cd

in the stereo and got Kagomes' fuzzy, squishy pillows and cushions out of the closet and

started laying them around the room. She put some against the dressers, walls, and she

made a big pile of them so they could jump on it. As the music started to come on Sango

finished, stood up, and started to dance just as Kagome walked in with a tray of snacks,

two sprites, and two cokes. She set them down on the table, then went to the middle of

the room and started to dance with Sango. They moved their hips with their arms loosely

hung in the air occasionally touching their hair, they leaned back, sank to the ground, and

walked back and fourth, while singing along with the song. When all of the songs were

over they screamed, clapped and hugged each other while jumping up and down. "Ahhh,

Oh my gosh I love him!!"

"Me too, he's so hot and his songs are awesome, ahhhh!!" Sango yelled referring

to Sal Villanueva.

When they'd finally calmed down after a few minutes Kagome painted, "Oh god

I'm so hot and thirsty."

"Me too," They walked over to get a drink and snack. Kagome picked up a

Coke and Zebra Cake while Sango opened a sprite and took a Snickers and asked,

"Wanna split a nutty bar with me?"

"Yeah sure, those are so good but I love the Zebra Cakes."

"Mmhm," Sango smiled, "but I like Snickers better."

"Really? I always thought you liked the Brownies better," Kagome asked, slightly

confused.

"Well I used to but then Miroku bought me a Snickers when we went to the

movies and I loved it. I can't believe I've never had one before. I've been wasting all my

years on those brownies with the M an M's on them. Kagome laughed as she sat on her

bed, flipped the TV switch on and finished eating her snack.

"Ok, you done?" Sango asked her friend when she was done eating her snickers

and her half of the nutty bar.

"Oh um," Kagome grabbed a pillow without Sango seeing, "Yeah!" she cried as

she turned and whacked Sango right in the face with the pillow.

Sango stepped back in complete shock. '_Wow, we've always had pillow fights but _

_Kagome never was able to get the first whack until now. She had always tried but failed _

_when she had to block her face as I got ready to hit her, but then of course I changed the _

_direction of the pillow at the last second and hit her in the stomach that was uncovered _

_because Kagome was always too preoccupied with blocking her beautiful face, even _

_though she never considered it as beautiful; she thought of it as average._' Smiling, Sango

said, "I'll get you for that!" Then she ran after the screaming girl who threw open her

door to get away as Sango chased her all around the house making Kagomes family laugh

at the ridiculous sight. They did this until they got exhausted, then they went back to

Kagomes' room and watched a movie while pigging out on snacks. But tonight as they

watched "Saw," Sango was wishing it would never end. She was dreading what they

usually did after watching a movie. They talked about boys and she was sure Inuyasha

would undoubtedly come up. As the movie ended Kagome switched the TV off and turned

to Sango expectantly.

"So, Sango, you've been keeping something from me." A glint in her eyes she

watched Sango, waiting.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sango said with a confused expression.

She was planning on playing dumb until the end.

Kagome raised her eyebrows, smiled a little, and said a bit tauntingly, "Tell me,

you know what I'm talking about." Tilting her head a little to the side she waited.

"No, really, I don't know what you're talking about." '_I can't tell her, she'd get so _

_upset and I can't have that._'

"Sango!" her smile grew wider.

"You tell me because I truly don't know what you're talking about." '_I can't keep _

_this up forever. And she'll need to know because we have school tomorrow and there's a _

_chance she'll see Inuyasha and Kikyo or she'll hear about them._'

"Tell me! You said there was something important about Inuyasha!" her smile

disappeared because she was getting a bit annoyed after her friend had told her she would

tell her.

"Oh _that_, well it's actually not very important," but seeing Kagomes annoyed and

angry look she gave in. "Oh alright, well you see he's kind of got a new um…" She

stopped, hesitating, and wondering whether or not she should go on.

"Got a new what?" Kagome asked anxiously.

With a sad look Sango continued, "he's got a new…g-girlfriend."

"What?! But why? I'm his girlfriend, his best friend!" Kagome yelled, her face

turning a slight red as she stood up and starting walking around her room, clenching her

fists a bit. She stopped walking, turned to face Sango and demanded, "Who?"

"Well uh, do you remember Kikyo?" she asked nervously.

"The rich, pretty, spoiled, popular girl who called you buck toothed in third grade

and when you fell in fifth grade she kicked dirt in your face?"

Sango's face went beet red, surprised that Kagome would even remember. She

nodded, "Yes,"

Kagomes eyes widened as she almost yelled but didn't quite because her brothers'

room was next to hers and everybody was asleep, "_That_ bitch?! But why in the world

would he pick _her_? He always told me he hated her and I thought even if she was the last

girl on earth he would never go out with her. So why? He couldn't have changed that

much…could he?"

"Well remember Kagome your thinking of him as you used to know him. I'm not

even sure that he would want to be your friend or talk to you at all anymore…sorry."

Sango confessed.

"What?! Of course he'd still want to be my friend, we've known each other

forever. I was his first friend, we spent all our time together. He couldn't just throw those

memories away and say he doesn't care about me!...right?" she asked Sango, afraid,

her eyes full of worry.

"I'm not sure," she got up and hugged her friend.

"Wait you didn't tell me why he decided to go out with her." She leaned back,

breaking the hug and looked at Sango.

"Well actually nobody knows why because when they met nobody was around.

But I do know the week after they met they went to a party together and Kikyo told all

her friends she hooked up with Inuyasha. So naturally it was all around school the next

day. So then the jocks invited him places and the girls had always liked him since they

found out he was kind of single right when you went into a coma. But whenever some

random girl would ask him if he wanted to go to the mall, the park or get some ice cream

he would always refuse; saying he had things to do. But now I think the popularity

grew on him so now he's acting like a jerk. But you have to know, once you went into a

coma he was by your side everyday for six months; he failed classes and for awhile he

hardly ate. He was quite and distant to me, Miroku, and Shippo. I'm sorry but the only

way we thought we could get him back to normal and stop starving himself was to let you

go and move on. The doctor said there was no hope after two weeks but you know I'm

starting to think she wasn't very smart."

"Oh yeah I know, she totally annoyed me with the thee and thy talk. And then one

day she told me a phone was down the hall when she knew I couldn't walk and then she

just noticed the phone in my room and told me to use that." Both girls giggled. "And

when I talked to the receptionist she was like 'Buh-bye' acting like an airhead and

treating me like I was a little kid. That hospital seriously needs to reconsider who they

put in that hospital. Man it was so annoying, I couldn't wait to get out of there." Sango

smiled then looked at the clock.

"Oh, wow look what time it is, it's three o'clock in the morning and we have

school today!"

"Oh god don't remind me," she yawned as they both pulled out the extra bed from

underneath Kagomes' bed. "Here," she tossed a pillow onto Sango's bed as she crawled

into her own bed and snuggled under the covers.

"And don't forget, we have to get you up at six so we can pick you out a new

outfit and fix your hair. You know if you wore some makeup you'd be even prettier. You

wouldn't need much, just a little eyeliner, eye shadow, and lip gloss."

"Yeah, right, that's never gonna happen Sango. I only did that once when I was

little and that was at your birthday party when we were playing dress up and giving each

other makeover's with your mom's makeup."

"But don't you remember how everyone said how pretty you were?"

"I was a kid Sango now quit talkin and go to sleep."

Noticing she wouldn't be able to get Kagome to talk anymore Sango turned off

the light, got under the covers and rolled over then fell asleep.

"Ah another morning," Sango yawned and stretched. '_Oh great it's another school _

_day too._' She looked over at Kagomes sleeping body and smiled. '_But at least now I have _

_my best friend back, school won't be as rough and lonely with only Miroku and Shippo _

_there to comfort me. Kagomes' the one that really understands me. I wonder what time it _

_is? 6'oclock, perfect timing._' "Alright sleepy head get up, time to get ready for school."

She said loudly, shaking Kagome. Kagome just groaned, sat up and looked at the clock

and then grabbed one of her pillows and threw it at Sango who caught it. Laughing she

said, "No, no, get up, remember we have to make you look great on your first day back!"

Sango had already made her bed and was now pulling Kagomes covers off her and taking

away her pillows.

"_No_" Kagome groaned again trying to pull back her covers blindly.

"Now don't make me dump water on you." Kagome glared at her and grudgingly

got up, taking her own sweet time. But as soon as she was standing Sango pushed her to

the bathroom, turned on the shower and shut the door as she went to go make Kagomes

bed and clean up the evidence of all the snacks and pop they had eaten and drank.

Kagome was enjoying the warm water as she finished washing but then after five

minutes Sango went into another bathroom and turned on the water so that Kagomes'

water turned freezing cold. She quickly turned off the water, hopped out of the shower

and into a towel. With her hair dried she walked out of the bathroom still wrapped in a

towel. "Okay good your out, now to pick out your clothes. To save some time because

you were late getting out of the shower I picked a light blue top, black crocheted sweater

with long sleeves, a light blue mini, you don't have one so you can borrow mine, and

black high heels with blue and black bracelets and a black purse. And for your hair I

think we should either put it in a messy bun with a little bit of hair hanging down in front

of your ears or we could curl it and leave it down. What do you think?"

"What? I don't know." Kagome smiled, "Something to impress Inuyasha when he

see's me for the first time.

Sango nodded, "okay I think we should leave it down and curled. That would look

really cute with some light blue hoop earrings and your black necklace with the light blue

rhinestone.

"Fine, whatever, let's hurry. I want to go early so I can see Inuyasha before his

_new_ girlfriend gets a hold of him."

When Sango was out of the shower and ready she turned to Kagome and said,

"And now for makeup, some-"

Kagome stood up, "No, no, no makeup. I agreed to waking up early, curling my

hair, and wearing these clothes but no makeup. Then it'll look like I'm really trying to get

Inuyasha back because he knows I never wear makeup. Well that is if he even

remembers." Kagome looked away with tears in her eyes at the thought that he might've

forgotten her. "Lets go, I'll ask my mom if she'll drive us." She choked out. Kagome

turned her back on Sango and hurried down the stairs as Sango gave her a pitying look

again.

There were in the car and driving down the road 3 minutes later. "Hurry mom,

hurry!"

"Don't worry Kagome you'll be there with plenty of time to spare. We left the

house 25 minutes before the bus even picks you up and your one of the first stops." Her

mother assured her.

Sango watched her best friend slump back into the seat and stare out the window

without really seeing anything they were passing. Sango smiled sadly, wishing she could

help her friend but not knowing how.

They drove into the school parking lot five minutes later and Kagome rushed out

of the car as soon as it stopped. "Kagome, wait for me!" Sango ran after her, trying to

catch up. As Kagome walked through the halls it was dead quiet except for her and

Sango's breathing and footsteps. They looked around but saw no one.

With a disappointed expression Kagome asked, "When does school start Sango?"

Checking her watch she replied, "Not for another twenty minutes." She half

smiled and continued walking.

"Oh, well do you even know if he arrives early?"

"I'm not sure, I ride the bus so I get here right on time."

"Hm, well I might as well look for my classes."

"What do you have?"

"Uh," Kagome answered looking at her schedule, "On Mondays, Wednesdays and

Fridays I have…Science, History, Japanese, Math, Lunch, Language Arts, and then

Music for two bells. And on Tuesdays and Thursdays I have Math for two bells,

Language for two bells, Lunch, Science, and then History for two bells. What do you have?"

"Uh on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays I have," Sango said also looking at

her schedule, "History, Language Arts, Math, Music for two bells, Lunch, Science, and

then Japanese. Then on Tuesdays and Thursdays I have Math for two bells, Science,

Lunch, Language for two bells, then History for two bells. So only on Tuesdays and

Wednesdays we have math and history. At least we're together for four bells on two days

of the week." She said, trying to cheer Kagome up.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, so now let's go find my classes."

"Alright,"

After fifteen minutes and having traveled all around the school more than once

they had found all of Kagomes' classes. "School starts in five minutes," looking out the

front door windows she added, "and everyone's getting off the buses now. We'd better go

get our stuff from our lockers before the hallways get too crowded. The halls are always a

mess in the morning and afternoon, see ya."

"Yeah, bye." Kagome said as Sango started to walk away. Their lockers were on

different sides of the school.

Just as the warning bell rang, signaling kids to get to their classes Kagome slid

into her seat. Two minutes later everybody came in little groups chatting away and the

teacher walked in after them and sat at his desk. "Alright everybody it seems we have a

new student, her name is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome will you please stand up and come

to the front so everyone can see you?" Kagome nodded as all eyes turned to her, curious.

"Um well I'm not really a new student, I went to school Two and some years

ago."

"Kagome Higurashi? Yeah I think I remember that name a few years back. I think

there was a rumor or something that she was in a coma." A girl sitting in the second row

of seats said.

All eyes were back on Kagome. Nervously she answered, "Well yeah I was but

I'm not anymore. I got out five months ago but first I had to learn how to walk again."

There were a few gasps and some people leaned forward in their seats, waiting for her to

go on but she didn't.

"A remarkable story Kagome! We're so glad your back with us and good and

healthy."

As she was heading back to her seat a girl asked, "You mean you had to start out

like a baby?"

Defending her self she answered to the raised eyebrows, "Not everything, just

walking, I had nerve damage in just my legs, my brain and talking and coordination is all

fine though."

"Wait wasn't there another rumor about you going out with Inuyasha?" a boy

very near the back asked with long hair tied in a high ponytail.

"I'd rather not-" but she was interrupted when a girl near the windows said,

"Yeah I heard that too, and also he was supposed to be really depressed afterwards. I

think you too were best friends or something right?" She turned to Kagome waiting for

her to answer.

'_Great, so they basically know the whole story. And I know they know about Kikyo _

_and Inuyasha. I mean how could anybody not, they're the popularist people in the _

_school._' Kagome didn't want anybody to know and start asking her a bunch of questions

so she lied with a straight face and said, "No, no that's not true. We barely knew

each other." She wanted people to know her for who she was, not for her history.

In all the classes this happened again and again. She was introduced to the class,

then bombarded with questions so then she lied again. Trying to remember what she said

earlier so her story wouldn't change and people would start getting suspicious.

In the halls she looked all around, looking for Inuyasha but didn't see him as she

got stares from everybody around. It seemed her story and the news that Kagome

Higurashi was back got around the school by the start of first bell. But it was different in

Language Arts and Music.

As people started asking her questions one of the very pretty popular girls,

wearing _a lot_ of makeup asked her a question, "Wait, you're _the_ Kagome Higurashi? I

mean the one that dated Inuyasha before going in a coma?"

"No, no I never dated Inuyasha, we barely knew each other."

"But yes you did, you were best friends, Inuyasha told me but now he's over

you," the popular girl with black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and pieces of hair

hanging down in front of her ears.

"Whoa, he went from_ her_ to _you_ Kikyo?" a boy a few seats away from her asked.

'_So this was Kikyo. Wow she looks kind of like me, excepts she's wearing makeup and is _

_popular and pretty...still._'

"Huh yeah, can you believe it? Good thing you went in a coma or else he

would've never ended up so good. You two don't make a good couple so he's lucky he

met me and dumped you." She smirked.

Kagome was mad, "He didn't dump me! He just, just, was able to move on that's

all!"

"Alright, alright jeez, talk about a temper," Kikyo said holding up her hands as

people snickered, "fine he just…_forgot_ about you."

Kagomes insides were still boiling and her face was red. '_Had he told her I didn't _

_want him to forget me or was that just something she thought of and wanting to throw at _

_me, trying to make me feel pain and sorrow once again? Either way, if she knew or _

_not...it worked._'

"Think what you want." Kagome sat in her seat as Kikyo raised her eyebrows as

everybody looked at the pair.

"Alright, alright _children_, now lets get on with language arts," the teacher said.

We shall have a debate against having school uniforms and not having them. Raise your

hand if you don't want them." Kikyo's hand shot into the air and three fourths of the class

looked at her and did the same thing. "Well then Kikyo you can be the one to represent

this group. Now raise your hand if you want uniforms." Kagome raised her hand quickly

and narrowed her eyes at Kikyo. "Well then Kagome you may represent this group. Now

you two go to the front of the class and tell your reasons why you think uniforms are

good and the other person say why they are not." Kikyo smirked at Kagome as if this

wouldn't even be a challenge to her, behind the teachers back as they walked to the front.

Kagome started, "Well I don't think they're bad because then you wouldn't have

to take a lot of time picking out your clothes in the morning," some people nodded as she

went on, "and the rich kids won't be wearing really expensive clothes while the average

and poor kids look at them and want them. And kids don't get made fun of because of

what they wear. It makes everybody the same on a neutral level."

"Ha yeah right, but anyways of course _you'd_ want school uniforms. I would too if

I were you because then you wouldn't look so _poor._ But too bad, I'm rich and beautiful,

unlike _you_." She smiled. "And also, no matter what uniform you get they're ugly, boring,

plain, stupid, and if you are rich you can't buy what you want. You only have one choice

to wear. And all the cute clothes you buy aren't enough to wear on all the weekends of

the year. And anyways, even if we did have them, you could still tell the popular from the

others, we're beautiful and rich. The others would just get jealous then because of our

looks even more." The people on Kagomes side nodded; they were all the poor, average

people. While the other side supporting Kikyo were all popular, rich, and beautiful.

"Well raise your hand if you have changed your mind and are going to support

Kikyo." Everyone on Kagomes side except for two raised their hands. "And raise your

hand if you've changed your mind and are supporting Kagome." Nobody raised their

hand. Kagome lowered her head as the two that stayed with her smiled sadly and tried to

comfort her.

As she headed to music class she sat in a seat near the back, as Kikyo walked in a

few minutes later with a group of laughing girls surrounded her. They sat down and

continued to talk. One of them pointed to the back and pointed at Kagome then laughed,

Kikyo turned her head and glared at Kagome. Kagome replied with a blank look. '_God _

_the first day back and the populars already hate me. And I haven't seen Inuyasha yet._' A

girl with blond hair hanging over her shoulders looked back at Kagome and gave her a

sympathetic smiled as Kagome read her eyes which were saying 'Sorry.' Kagome nodded

as the girl turned back to look at the front and listen to her friends' conversation. '_Did _

_that just happen? Did a popular girl just look at me and...smile? She didn't glare or _

_laugh or give me a hated look. She seemed to understand me a little. Maybe we could end _

_up being friends. No that could never happen, she's popular and I'm, I'm just average _

_but they're making me turn to below average. This sucks, my life sucks. Why did I have to _

_get hit by a car and have my life change so completely, so dramatically?_'

Again Kagome was introduced and again everybody stared except for the blond

girl. She just seemed bored and was staring at the clock, not interested in Kikyo making

snide comments and telling the truth.

When class ended Kagome gathered her books and hurried out of the classroom

before Kikyo could say another word to her.

As she got to her locker she undid the lock, and put her books in it just as Kikyo and her

friends walked down the hallway, nearing Kagome. Kagome turned to look at them when

they were a few feet away, just then Kikyo spotted her and a bit of a smirk appeared on

her face. Kikyo walks up to her and pushes her, hard, making her slam into her locker,

making the door shut as she slid to the ground. "Loser," Kikyo says and turns and walks

away as her friends laugh. The blond girl was with her, through the whole thing she

looked at Kikyo a little angry that she could be so mean when she hardly knew Kagome

and she didn't laugh when all the others did. She just narrowed her eyes and as they

started to walk away she paused in front of Kagome then threw a folded up piece of paper

in Kagome's lap, then walked away. But looked back and smiled a friendly smile, then

turned and continued walking. Nobody saw so Kagome looked at the piece of paper still

sitting in her lap, put it in her pocket, opened her locker, gathered a few books and

quickly shoved them in her book bag, shut her locker and went out to bus 52. She sat in

the back seat, away from all of the chattering people and slowly unfolded the note.

**Hey, so what do you think the note says an what do you thinks gonna happen? Did **

**you like it? Send a review please: ) sorry i had to edit this 1 i forgot to put the name of they song the listened to.**


	4. Breaking A Promise

**Hey guys! Go to my profile and tell me if any of my story ideas sound interesting! Thnx! Remember Kagome is opening the note? Well yeah she is so here's the story! Tell me if you like the ch. /story an I have 2 diff. ideas so I really need u to review or else I can't continue. Do u want kikyo to die in this story or not. If you all say yes she's of course not gonna die in the next ch. but I need to know b/c well yea like I said I have 2 diff. ideas.**

**Ch.4-Breaking a Promise**

On a scented piece of pink paper some words read: Hi! I'm Rin, sorry my friends are so

mean but I can't help it. Meet me in the park at 4:30PM. I have something important to

show you that you might be interested in. See you there!-Rin

'Huh I wonder what she wants to show me. But what if in the note she's lying and

when I get to the park she's with a bunch of those popular girls and they just want to

make fun of me or jump me? Well I guess its worth a shot but why would she want me to

meet in the bushes?' Kagome read over the note a second time: P.S. meet me in the

bushes behind the bench on the far side of the ice cream parlor. 'Yeah that's what it

says.' Kagome folded up the note and dug in her book bag to get her math book and a

piece of paper. 'God I hate algebra.' She thought as she turned the page to 213. **(Before **

**Kag was in the coma she was in double accelerated in all of her classes so that's why **

**she's not held back or anything. Also she had to go to school the day she got back **

**because she's missed so much school so she made her go to school that Monday.)**

All the way home she couldn't think about algebra or science, she couldn't

concentrate. All she thought about was the note and how she was supposed to meet that

girl. When the bus pulled up to her stop she was still staring out her window when the

bus driver called, "Kagome Higurashi? Is she here?" Everybody's heads turned to face

Kagome. Then a boy with his hair tied in a high ponytail who was sitting closest to her

got up and walked back to her seat. Gently shaking her he got her out of her trance. "Hey,

I'm Koga," he smiled showing perfectly white teeth that looked a bit like fangs. But

before she could study them anymore he said, "This is your stop." And walked away,

back to his seat. "Oh," she said quietly, "thanks," but he had already walked away.

Shoving her books in her book bag she slung it over her shoulder and started to walk

down the long aisle way to the door that never seemed to want to end. As she passed

peoples seats everyone stared, and girls giggled. Behind their hands they whispered to

their friends and looked at he curiously. She reached the drivers seat and the lady smiled

at her kindly, encouragingly. As she got off the bus and started walking to her door,

cutting across the lawn the door shut and the bus started to drive away.

Once Kagome was out of sight the people on the bus were still whispering, except

for Koga. He frowned and turned to the others. "Guys what's wrong with you?"

Everybody went quiet, Koga was the popularist guy on the bus, actually he was the

second popularist guy in the school. "Kagome's a girl that just got out of a coma, she's

going through a hard time, and none of you are supporting her. You whisper behind her

back and stare at her as if she's an animal in the zoo. Why don't you listen to her story

instead of Kikyo's? Don't you think she's had enough? And don't even try to tell me

she's ugly because she's not…she might even be hotter than Kikyo." On the guys faces

you could see them considering it and nodding their heads in agreement while the girls

had their heads to the ground, looking guilty that they could be so mean and harsh to a

girl that's having such a rough time.

"Sorry Koga," one of the guys said as the rest of the guys nodded their heads.

And the bravest girl spoke up, "Yeah sorry Koga, we didn't mean it, honest. We

were being so mean but we'll stop." The other girls brave enough to look up nodded their

heads too while the rest continued to look guilty.

But the apology just seemed to make Koga madder, "It's not me you should be

apologizing to! It's Kagome, god I can't believe you guys." He shook his head as

everyone looked at him and walked to the back of the bus and sat down.

As Kagome walked into her home she didn't even bother to yell hello or go to the

kitchen to see her family, she was too depressed. She just walked up to her room and shut

the door, then turned on some music. Listening to it, trying to clear her thoughts while

lying on her bed.

The next day she went to school expecting to find stares, nasty comments, and to

be shoved to the ground by Kikyo like usual. But instead people still stared but smiled

also, others walked up to her and gave her flowers saying they were sorry and they were

there for her. "This must be such a hard time for you. If you need me just call me and we

can talk." Kagome just stared dumbly at all of the people, at the abrupt change in their

attitudes. '_Well I guess this is better. But if only I could see Inuyasha._'

At lunch Koga walked up to her with a big smile. "So how's your day so far?"

"Oh," she gasped looking up, surprised that the second popularist guy was talking

to her, "yeah it's been great and quite a change." 'Why am I admitting this to him? He

probably doesn't care about my problems or any other girls' but that's okay because

_could this day get any better?!...Yes,_' she answered her own question, '_It could if only I _

_could see Inuyasha and talk to him, I'd be the happiest girl in the world._'

"Good, can I sit with you," he asked still smiling that wide, charming smile. '_Is he _

_bluffing? No, no he isn't, he's serious._'

Kagome raised her eyebrows, gave a nervous smile, nodded and said, "Uh, sure.

Sango should be meeting me any minute though. Do you know her?" she asked

nervously, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, she's the girl that's going out with Miroku. I heard your best friends still?"

Nodding she said, "Yeah that's her, and yeah we're still best friends." '_Oh great _

_he heard, he heard? What else has he heard about me? Anything bad? Did someone tell a _

_rumor that I was a slut and he heard it and that's the only reason he's talking to me? _

_Yeah that's probably it!_' "Hey you jerk if you think I'm a slut well I'm not!" Kagomes'

flaming temper was sparking up again. "Don't talk to me asshole!!!!" then she jumped up

and smashed her piece of apple pie in his face.

Stunned Koga stuttered, "W-wait! That's not it I swear!" But Kagome was

already walking away. Koga looked around; everyone was staring at him then moving

their heads to see her walking away. Their expressions were also stunned, eyebrows

raised but then Koga yelled, embarrassed, "Hey! What are you all looking at?!" He

turned back to his tray as others turned back to there's, whispering, not bothering to care

much about what he thought or if he heard them. Quickly wiping his face clean he picked

up his tray and threw it in the garbage, then walked inside, away from the stairs. '_Great, _

_now the story of Koga being a pervert is going to be all over the school in less than an _

_hour. Even the losers will hear it. Maybe I should skip to avoid the stares? But then _

_everyone will think I'm a coward. Unless I can get Inuyasha to skip with me._' He smiled

hopefully. Koga had never been known as a pervert because he wasn't one and him and

Inuyasha were best friends and they always skipped classes or the whole school day

together; usually going to the amusement park, or practicing their band lyrics. When they

did that the rest of the bad would skip too.

He decided to skip and so did Inuyasha and the rest of the band for Koga's sake.

At four thirty Kagome walked to the park, and went behind the bushes like the

note said. There she found Rin; the nice blond who had given her the note and told her to

meet her there. "Duck down! Hurry!" the girl whispered.

Kagome did as told and asked, "So what are you going to show me?"

Sanya parted the bushes, leaned back and said, "Look." There she saw a girl in a

blue skirt, wearing a blue lacy sweater, with her long black hair hanging down in a wavy

curl to her side as she held a boy's hand. Kagome couldn't completely see the boy, he

was too near. All she saw of him was black jeans, and the start of a red shirt. It had to be

short sleeved because she couldn't see any red touching his hands except for some black

bracelets.

"So…why are we spying on Kikyo?" she asked curiously.

"Can you not see them?"

"Well I can see Kikyo and only half of the boy." She said defensively.

"Oh, well they come here every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday. Just

wait until they sit on the bench, then you'll be able to see him. Kagome nodded. When

the couple sat on the bench Kagome gasped and started to get up. '_Inuyasha!_' "No

Kagome you can't! What would it look like to them if you just hopped out of the bushes?

They'd know you were spying. And anyways it'd be better to speak to Inuyasha on his

own terms without Kikyo, don't you think?" Rin hissed. Kagome sat back down and

watched the happy couple through the bushes.

They were eating ice cream, Inuyasha had gotten some on the side of his mouth,

seeing this Kikyo leaned over and licked it off, saying, "Mmm," and smiling.

"You like it? Have some." Inuyasha smiled, offering her his cone.

"Thanks," she took a bite and offered him hers which he licked.

"That's good; I'll have to get that some time." He said smiling.

"Hey, next time wanna go on a canoe?" she asked.

"Sure, that's fine with me. As long as I'm with you." Kikyo smiled and kissed

him on the kiss. It seemed like forever until she pulled back.

"I can't watch this, bye Rin." But instead Rin followed her back to the entrance

to the park.

"Hey, sorry you had to see that. I just thought you would want to see Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded, "Thanks, I did."

"Wanna come over tomorrow and hang out?"

"Sure," Kagome smiled; glad to have a new friend other than the Sango, Miroku,

and the phonies at her school.

One day Kagome decided she wanted fresh air and some time to really think so she

walked home. While she passed the Running Café she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo. She

stopped in her tracks and just stood on the sidewalk watching them. They laughed,

smiled, held hands across the table, nudged each others feet, and kissed. One of the kisses

was really long. Inuyasha leaned over the table and planted his lips on Kikyos.

**(In my opinion I think that should be Kags sitting across from him and Kikyo **

**watching them but w/e. sorry keep reading please.)**

As they broke their kiss Inuyasha looked up and leaned back. Over Kikyo's left

shoulder he saw a girl that resembled the girl sitting in front of him. "K-Kagome?" he

muttered quietly, surprised.

"What was that?" Kikyo asked curiously, leaning forward to hear his answer. Still

not looking at her he continued to stare over her shoulder. "Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked

again, a bit annoyed that he wasn't paying attention to her and a little concerned. By

waving her hand in front of his face she tried to get his attention, but failed miserably.

Getting up with his hand outstretched he started walking towards Kagome, or at least the

girl that resembled her quite a bit. Seeing this Kagome turned and started to run, tears had

already started to well up in her eyes at the sight of him and…_her_. The girl who had

tortured her by making fun of her for months without a care in the world. Well she might

have cared a bit considering that she knew she was picking on her boyfriends' ex.

Actually she might have cared about what she was doing and was glad about it. '_Wait! _

_Please wait…Kagome. Is it really you?_' It had been so long since he had muttered her

name. But he liked it; it brought back such fond memories of their never forgotten past.

A memory in particular that flashed to his mind was when he was 12 and Kagome

was 11. They were in the meadow on a du soleil au printemps en mai. **(It means a sunny **

**spring day in May. In French. Sorry I wont write in French anymore I just wanted **

**to type that though. Ok enjoy the story!)** Inuyasha was lying down, watching the

clouds slowly pass by as Kagome picked yellow, pink, blue, and purple wild flowers. As

Inuyasha lay there, his mind clear of thought he continued watching the clouds when he

felt something light and scented fall onto his face blinding him for a second until he

opened his eyes completely and saw a whirlwind of colors. Pink, blue, yellow, and

purple. Then he felt something tickling the insides of his mouth, moving his tongue

around to feel what it was he felt something soft, dusty, and tasted disgusting. Sitting off

quickly, brushing the flowers off his eyes, cheeks, and forehead he spit out the blue

forget-me-not from his mouth. "Ew!" Then he turned his head slightly, eyes red and

angry to see a red faced, hands on her knees, laughing Kagome. '_She's laughing at me!_'

"KAGOME!!!" he shouted putting his hand on the ground and starting to get up. Kagome

gasped, looking up, stopping mid giggle. Her eyes wide she stared at the angry Inuyasha

then as he took a step toward her she spun around and ran for her dear life, screaming all

the way to their tree house on the opposite side of the meadow. 'Good thing I'm faster

than him but if he ever joins a football team that means I'll have to start working out

more to make sure I'm still faster than him.' Kagome climbed up the wooden steps,

crawled a few feet to the other side of the tree house and pulled the rope upward and out

of sight. Then she looked through the small supply of sports equipment, found a bat, then

went back to the top of the steps just as Inuyasha reached the bottom of the tree.

"Inuyasha if you come up here I swear I'll hit you in the head with this," she said,

showing him the bat. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as Kagome's sparkled and her lips smiled

down at the panting boy.

After a few minutes finally catching his breath he shouted up at her, "What the

hell's wrong with you…" Inuyasha hesitated before he said the last word, "bitch?!"

Kagome's eyes turned from sparkling to the look of fire dwelling in their

mists, her playful smile vanished, as her face went beet red. Scrambling to the other side

of the tree, and reaching up to a branch to get their store of stones they kept to throw at

people, she grabbed one, and hurried back to the steps to find Inuyasha waiting for her a

little nervously. Throwing the stone at him and aiming for his head she yelled, "Inuyasha!

Don't you _ever_ call me a bitch you big jerk! If you do _one more time_ I swear you'll pay!"

Kagome had always been a good thrower and usually always hit her target. This time she

did, square in the forehead.

As Inuyasha stumbled back, rubbing his forehead he yelled up at her, now really

mad, "Bitch now I'm gonna had a red spot and maybe even a bump on my forehead

when I go on my date with Rin!"

"I _told_ you not to _call me a_ _bitch_!" She got up, ran to the supply of rocks, grabbed

the entire bowl, went back to Inuyasha and prepared to throw another rocks at him. "It

serves you right if your on that date with Rin and she asks you why you got that big

red dot on your forehead. Well I guess you'll just have to say you got hit by a

girl…_twice!_" She smirked and let the rock go but at the last second Inuyasha jumped to

the side, letting the rock fall a few feet to the right of his left arm.

"Ha! You missed me bitch! And anyways I probably won't be going on that date

because of you! But I guess I could always take you with me and then she would be

staring at your ugly face instead of my handsome that just has a minor flaw that will go

away in a week or so!" Now it was Inuyasha's turn to smirk. She turned even redder as

her nostrils flared and she picked up another rock; a heavier one.

"Inuyasha I told you you'd pay!" she yelled, which was almost a scream.

"Ha, just try me! You'll miss again bitch!" He smirked, tauntingly and dodged

another rock. But as another rock came down at him he tried to dodge it but it hit hard on

his ankle. Stopping he grabbed his ankle bone where it had been hit. He cursed then,

"Kagome! You…are…such…a…fuckin-"

"I wouldn't go there if I were you," she deepened the tilt of her head more

towards her head, making her look even more menacing.

"…bitch," he gasped in pain but still being able to smirk. Then as she raised her

hand with another rock in its grip Inuyasha turned his back to her and ran.

"Hey! You can't get away from me Inu!" she yelled after him, scrambling down

the steps with the bowl of rocks then chasing off after him. They ran for half an hour

while Kagome threw the rocks, hitting his the back of his head, his elbows, feet, legs, and

back while each time he yelled "ow!" When she had finally blew off her steam she

collapsed on the ground, laying on her back, trying to cool off but not doing a very good

job because it was so hot.

Turning his head Inuyasha looked back only to see a head and feet barely visibly

in the tall, thick, grass, and flowers. He jogged over to her and lay beside her, then started

laughing. Kagome turned to him, eyes wide but then started laughing too. When they

stopped, clutching their stomachs from laughing so hard that now they hurt Inuyasha

turned his head to look at his best friend, and smiled. Then seeing Inuyasha looking at her

from the corner of her eye she also turned her head to look at him. Seeing that he was

smiling she smiled also, glad that he was her best friend and that they would be friends

forever.

**End Flashback**

The 18 year old Inuyasha smiled also remembering how much fun they'd had

when they were kids. He missed her and it was true, the only problem was,

nobody knew, not even her. He wasn't even sure if that girl he saw was really her. 'It had

to have been her, it looked so much like her. She looked so much like the girl I

remember, the girl the picture of us in the meadow mom had took.' Inuyasha sighed

sadly, wishing the girl had stayed so he could make sure if what he was hoping for was

true.

As Inuyasha was thinking this Kagome was running as fast as she could down the

streets of Tokyo. Noticing an empty alley she turned right and ran to the end of it. There

she leaned her back against the wall then sagged to the ground, hands in her knees crying

her eyes out. While muttering the same word over and over, "Why, why, why?!" her

voice was muffled by her shirt sleeve, but if anyone was in the alley they would be able

to hear it. She was glad nobody was near her to be able to see her like this…so pathetic,

sad, and depressed. '_Why, why did he leave me? Why did he forget about me? Why is he _

_with her of all people? Why didn't I stay, I've been wanting to see him for ages but the _

_first chance I get I run away?_' Banging her back against the wall she muttered, rocking,

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," but then she stopped as a tiny voice spoke up in her head. '_You _

_know why. Your so sad he forgot about you and went to Kikyo. You didn't want to see _

_him with another girl, no less her. But even if he was alone you would have been too _

_afraid to walk up to him and greet him._' '_Yes, I would have been,_' Kagome agreed with

the tiny voice. '_But why?!!_' The flow of tears down her cheeks got thicker as her sadness

deepened, her eyes hurt, she had a killer headache, her sleeves were soaked, and she had

just heard a twig snap somewhere nearby as someone slowly and cautiously walked

toward her.

"Kagome," said a soft, familiar voice. Kagome's head jerked up and she tried to

widen her puffy eyes and wipe the flow of tears still falling but failed because the tears

continued to come. But as she recognized the face her eyes softened.

"Kagome, are you alright? Tell me what's wrong." The girl encouraged, sitting

down beside her friend, and wrapping an arm around Kagomes' shoulders as Kagome

leaned into her.

Ignoring the question she choked out, "How-how did you know I was here? How

did you find me?"

"Oh, I saw you running down the street and turn into this alley. I was working at

the Pancake House outside, then I followed you. I would've gotten here sooner but I had

to tell my boss I was taking off early." The girl said simply. "Now you tell me your

story." The girl pressed.

"ButRin, it's-it's nothing. I can handle it."

"Maybe you can but I want to know. Maybe I can make you feel better." Seeing

that her friend wasn't giving in she added, "How 'bout if you tell me we can spend the

night at my house, go to the movies, have my brother flirt with you, and just talk. I'll also

buy you ice cream." She knew her friend well enough already that she would do almost

anything for ice cream.

"Well…" Kagome hesitated.

"Wait, you can tell me after we go to the Ice Cream Parlor, and get you cleaned

up. While your digging into your Cookie dough with extra cookie dough, chocolate chips,

and a cherry and sipping you mocha with extra whip cream and hot fudge sauce and a

cherry and chocolate chips. Yes, that's when you can talk, okay?" Kagome nodded

numbly and allowed Rin to pull her to her feet and drag her to the Ice Cream Parlor. The

tears stopped flowing when they were about to go in the door. After ordering, they went

to the bathroom. Ten minutes later they exited it and walked to their table where the

waiter was just then setting their food and the mocha and cappuchino **(don't know if **

**that's the right spelling)** on the table.

"Okay well this is the thing," Kagome started, "I decided to walk home from

school and I ended up walking past the Running Café, the one where Inuyasha had been

eating when I walked across the street to see him, and then the car hit me." Rin nodded,

remembering how her friend had told her the whole story. _Her_ side of the story, _not_

Kikyo's. It turned out their stories were quite different but Rin believed Kagome. Well,

anyways…I saw Inuyasha…and Kikyo. I stopped and stared then I saw them lean over

the table and kiss. I swear that kiss lasted five minutes! I should've turned away…but I

didn't. I just wanted to see him you know? No matter what he was doing I just wanted to

see him." The tears that were forming in her eyes once more started to make her vision

hazy as Rin nodded and patted her arm.

"It's okay, go on." Rin encouraged.

"Well when they broke apart Inuyasha saw me, got up, and started to walk

towards me. I didn't want to face him after what I had just seen him do. I know he was

single but I just can't bare seeing him with some one else, especially _her_. I still just don't

get it. But yeah, I turned and ran down three streets, then down the alleyway. That must

have been when you saw me." Kagome smiled so sadly that Rin stopped sipping her

cappuchino, got up, walked around the table and hugged her friend.

"Oh I'm _so sorry_ Kagome. I wish I could have been there with you."

Breaking their hug Kagome looked up and replied, "No it's okay, your with me

now, it doesn't matter anymore anyways. It was in the past just like how I should forget

all of mine and Inuyasha's memories. I should also forget _that_ memory." She didn't need

to explain because Rin could see her pain and knew she was talking about what she had

just witnessed.

"Yeah that's a good idea but I thought you liked Inuyasha? I mean that's the

impression I got from you, so do you?" she asked seriously.

"Well, I do but it's best if I just forget about this whole thing and about what's

happened. I'll start a new life."

"Or…you could get him back." Rin said mysteriously.

"What? What do you mean?" Kagome asked interested but trying not to get her

hopes up.

"Well you could uh, now don't get mad okay?" Kagome nodded. "Okay well you

know how Kikyo wears so much makeup?" Kagome nodded again. "Well you could put

some on," Rin looked at her friend then hurried on, "because it would make you even

prettier. So you would have a better chance with Inuyasha. Also, once he see's you again

with makeup start going out with Koga. That'll make him jealous…probably, that is if he

really likes you. I know you just like him as a friend but it's a good idea. We could also

um find out where Inuyasha goes and then you could always bump into him so he'd be

thinking about you all night and once he gets used to bumping into you even though he's

with Kikyo he'll be thinking about you and searching for you. That'll make Kikyo mad

for sure." Rin smiled an evil grin, so did Kagome. "You could also join track,

swimming and become friends with Inuyasha's friends so then you could practice

football with them. So when Inuyasha walks to practice he see's you and then so he's not

embarrassed he'll have to play either against you or with you on his team." Kagome tried

to interrupt but Rin said "shh" and went on. "But make sure when your doing track and

playing football with the guys you wear a tank top and short shorts with your hair in a

ponytail so you don't get too sweaty. Then he'll think your really hot, and also when your

swimming we should buy you a new bathing suit, I doubt the one you had still fits you.

But your bathing suit should be really cute, maybe a top showing your stomach and swim

shorts, yeah that'll be cute. So what do you think? Rin asked eagerly.

"But Rin I can't." Looking confused Kagome continued to explain, "How am I

supposed to become friends with the popular people when they hate me. And Kikyo will

definitely be telling them bad things about me."

"But the guys won't care, they're guys. They don't like to hear about girls'

problems. So you don't have a thing to worry about…except for the whole money thing

with the bathing suit and your parents. You know, after what happened?"

"Huh, how could I forget. I hope Kikyo and her snotty, rich, spoiled friends never

find out." Kagome confessed as Sanya nodded.

**OK GUYS U _HAVE_ 2 TELL ME IF U WANT KIKYO TO DIE OR NOT. IF U DON'T TELL ME THEN I CANT CONTINUE THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO REVIEW, EMAIL, OR SEND ME A MESSAGE!!!!!! Thnx and also review to tell me how u like the story so far! Thnx-Ash o yeah and if it says Sanya I mean Rin b/c I wrote that part at a different time! Sorry! Review please! **


	5. Ch 5 Memories and a Song

**Ok ch.5 has like a lot of fluff an sadness. I think its cute wadda u think? Answer an **

**tell me plz: ) thnx AN TELL ME IF U LIKE THE SONG OR NOT! Thnx!**

**Ch.5-Memories and a Song**

Ever since Kagomes' family had lost almost all of their money she couldn't stop

thinking about it. '_Why did gramps have to gamble most of our money? _**could u imagine **

**gramps gambling? Haha, creates funny pic in my head. : )**_I mean we would still have _

_some but then he had to pay off all of those other gambling debts, and then he can't get _

_any more loans from the bank because we lost the house. Now Sota and I are going to _

_stay at Sango's, mothers going to stay at friends and so his gramps until they can work _

_enough to get us a house again. We had to sell all of our clothes except for two outfits _

_each, all of our furniture…everything. The only things I have now are a pair of jeans, a _

_pair of shorts, two tee-shirts, and a sweater. My clothes don't even match either, the _

_things that did match with them were expensive and nice so they were able to be sold. I _

_guess I should've kept that sweater I bought outside the hospital, even if it was ugly, it _

_would've kept me warmer._' She thought miserably. '_At least Sango's letting me borrow _

_her clothes, and her parents are buying Sota a few things, they're so nice. None of us _

_even own a coat anymore, I used to have multiple pairs but now. Now I have none. _

_Sango's such a good friend, letting me use hers and her littler brother is bigger than Sota _

_but at least he'll be snug in one of Kohaku coats. Now I even have to get a job and give _

_all the money to mom. So does gramps, mom won't trust him with any money anymore. _

_He won't even get a proper job, he's acting like a doctor. He stands on the streets and _

_hand picks people, usually rich people, and tells them they have some rare disease. I _

_don't know why he bothered to remember all of those diseases that were back in the _

_feudal era but well, that's gramps for ya. And we've already borrowed so much from _

_Sango's family that we can't ask for anything else. Sango only has one bathing suit, I _

_have to give all my money to mom, and we don't have any extra money for a bathing _

_suit._'

"Kagome? Kagome? Hello, Kagome?" Rin tried waving her hand in front of her

friends face until she jerked back and looked around.

"Huh? Huh? What? What happened?" she asked, finally focusing on Rin.

"You were like, spacing out." Rin looked at her concerned. But she knew she had

probably been thinking about money. "It sucks you can't wear one of my swimsuits.

Everybody has seen them and Kikyo will accuse you of copying, you know she never

forgets an outfit."

Rin was still hanging out with Kikyo but was becoming more and more distant

with her and becoming closer and closer with Kagome. The only reason she had been

friends with Kikyo was because she was rich, beautiful, and if she hung out with her she

would become popular.

"Yeah I know," Kagome replied grumpily, trying to think of a way she could earn

some money. "Maybe I could work at another place, I'll get less sleep but at least I'll get

some money." She said, considering it.

"But Kagome, you hardly get enough sleep as it is!" Rin said exasperated. "You

only get about four hours of sleep each night from working so much, and trying to catch

up on homework. I think you should stop studying. The other day in music you fell

asleep, and that class is loud! You should be lucky I covered you by not letting the

teacher get over on your side of the room. And whenever she would start to turn your

way I would get her attention, always talking to her, asking her questions. And you know

how I hate that teacher. All the time Kikyo was glancing at me, giving me evil glares that

were kind of hard to ignore. She probably thought I wanted to steal her spot as teachers

pet. I don't know how the teachers like her. If they only knew what she was really like,

she acts so sweet in school but outside it or in the halls when they're not watching…" she

trailed off staring in a different direction with a glassy look. Snapping back to attention

and getting back on subject she continued, "Anyways that would mean you would only

get about two hours or less of sleep each night and you can't keep falling asleep in

classes if you want to get A's. In my opinion you should stop studying a bit to get more

sleep and become a C student."

'God she sounds like mom except for the C's part.' Gaping at her Kagome

retorted, "I could _never_ get C's! Mom would be so disappointed and that's my only

chance to get into a good college is if I study enough and get straight A's. And I really

don't care what Kikyo thinks of this whole thing, and about falling asleep in class

well…I'll just have to live with it or smack my face to wake me up each time I start to

fall asleep." Rin gave up and changed the subject.

Over the next few days at school Rin saw her friend smack her face countless

times over and over but she never saw her fall asleep, except for at lunch. Instead of

eating, she slept and Rin made sure no one bothered her. '_Luckily Kikyo and none of the _

_popular people have my lunch or else they'd wonder what I was doing sitting by Kagome. _

_And none of the average people say anything because they like Kagome more than Kikyo _

_and her snotty friends. Probably because at one time in their life or another Kikyo and _

_her gang has picked on them, or made fun of them, starting rumors and making their life _

_hell for a week or two at least. Then Kikyo would move on and pick another victim. _

_Surprisingly Inuyasha has never found out and Kikyo hasn't run out of students to pick _

_on. But Kagome seems to be her favorite, it's been a month and she still hasn't stopped. _

_People probably haven't told Inuyasha because they're either too scared Kikyo will find _

_out they told, Inuyasha will think they're lying, or they don't want Kikyo and Inuyasha to _

_break up. But then again Inuyasha's pretty mean himself, I guess they deserve each other. _

_I can't imagine what he used to be like. How could he ever have been so nice as what _

_Kagome describes him. I know she's heard he picks on people a bit but I don't think she _

_knows what he's really like, or maybe she just doesn't want to believe it?_'

One day Kagome was walking to Sango's house from school. She would've been

riding with Sango but she was going to a Starbucks to meet Miroku and she needed the

car because it was far away. Then she was going out dancing; that morning she had put a

dress and heals in her bag and left it in the car for later. So Kagome was walking alone

along the street. The fastest way to Sango's was through the park but she had avoided

that place, even though it was her favorite, ever since she had learned that's where Kikyo

and Inuyasha always went. She tried to avoid Kikyo as much as possible. But today as

she saw the park across the street she walked towards it, wanting to see Inuyasha no

matter who he was with. Her feet were also tired and she couldn't avoid him, Kikyo, or

her favorite place for ever. Well of course she was never able to avoid Kikyo no matter

how much she tried; Kikyo was always in the halls, waiting for Kagome to come out of

her class just so she could push her to the ground and sneer at her. Making her feel as bad

as she could. And it always worked; every day Kagome was losing her cheerful self and

becoming even more and more depressed even though Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin

all tried to cheer her up as best they could, but it didn't work. She was still sad, drowned

in her own thoughts and feelings of how much she missed being with Inuyasha. She

missed his touch, and his warmth of being held in his arms. She even missed how he

always said 'Feh' when he had no better come back or he wanted you to stop talking to

him or change the subject because he didn't care. She missed how he was so laid back,

grouchy in the mornings and how they always argued but still got along great no matter

what happened.

So Kagome walked quickly across the street, decided to take off her shoes and let

the wet grass curl underneath her feet. It was chilly out but she didn't mind, she was

warm with Sango's coat. Or at least the outside of her was warm but she didn't notice,

they pain and loneliness inside her built up so much over the weeks that she no longer felt

much emotion or coldness as the icy wind blew against her legs and face, making her turn

a slight red.

'_It's weird how this place changed so much in just 2 ½ years._' She looked around,

taking in her surroundings. '_This place used to be the meadow where Inu and I always _

_played, and our tree house was right over there._' She looked over at a spot right behind

the Ice Cream Parlor. As she continued walking she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo holding

hands. They then walked over and sat on their usual bench. Actually Inuyasha sat down

and Kikyo sat on his lap. '_I thought I could bare seeing him with her but I just can't._'

Kagome turned and started to walk away but just before she turned Inuyasha looked in

her direction.

'_Kagome? Yes, it has to be. But why is she walking away?_' Then he looked down

at Kikyo, realizing the answer. Pushing Kikyo off of him and standing up he ran after

Kagome. Kikyo gave him a confused look and then saw Kagome. '_Oh why did that bitch _

_have to ruin it. She won't get away with this! And I refuse to lose him to a little slut like _

_her!_'

She looked back and saw him running towards her so she started to run. But

Inuyasha being on the football team and was already quite close to her anyways caught

her wrist making her gasp. He pulled her around to look at him with her wrist held tight

behind her back, drawing her nearer to him. They were so close they could have kissed.

Kagome could feel his hot breaths on her face, but she couldn't look at him. Too

afraid that he might be mad that she had been spying. But when she heard his voice she

stopped feeling scared, and her heart beat slowed. "Kagome, don't be frightened. You

know I would never hurt you," He whispered ever so softly in her ear. He lifted a hand to

her face and cupped her chin, tilting her head upward. He could see her long eyelashes

covering her eyes as she looked down, her rosy cheeks, and soft hair. Slowly, carefully

she gazed up at him and he saw her wide brown eyes that he had longed for, that he had

missed so much over the years. They were finally open, looking back at him. His only

wish had finally come true.

"Inuyasha," she said half surprised, half scared. "I-" she didn't trust her voice but

her thoughts were clear. 'I love you, I've missed you so much. But…why…why did you

forget about me when you said you never would? Why did you chose…Kikyo?' The

thoughts she had kept from thinking about finally rushed to the front of her mind,

confessing her true feelings that not a soul knew but her. Before Inuyasha could answer a

hand appeared on his should as a girl leaned into him as her head appeared next to his

shoulder, reminding him that he was hers.

'_Kikyo…why did you have to follow? Why couldn't you just leave us alone for five _

_minutes?_' Kagome thought sadly. Inuyasha quickly released her hand from her grip.

Kagome backed a foot away wishing she was still being held by Inuyasha, wishing she

was still close to him. Inuyasha looked at the ground for a few seconds, then looked back

into Kagome eyes. Searching them, trying to know what she was thinking. He knew of

course, he always knew no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She was a terrible liar and

he knew it. He knew her so well that he always knew her feelings when he was around

her and she knew his. '_He's…ashamed. And sorry; sorry he had let me down, sorry Kikyo _

_had to interrupt. He was just about to tell me something important but he can't now, not _

_now that Kikyo's here standing with us. Holding on to him._

'_Kagome…I'm so sorry…about everything. But you know…we can't go back into _

_the past even though I wish we could, we can't. Kikyo's not so bad when you get to know _

_her. You guys could even end up being friends, your so alike. Wow, I haven't seen you in _

_so long, your so beautiful, you look like Kikyo. The only problem-you're my past and _

_Kikyo's my present and...future. Sorry Kagome. I love you so much, if only I could tell _

_you how I feel, how I've felt all these months without you. Please understand._' He gave

her a pleading look, but Kagome wouldn't lose him, not to her, not to anyone. They were

made for each other, Kikyo was just a substitute until she got back. And now she was

back. She returned his look with a blank one, showing no expression. Acting like she

couldn't understand him.

"Hello, I'm Kikyo," Kikyo said smiling. She was planning on playing dumb until

the end.

"I know," Kagome returned with a cold, heartless glance. Then turned back to

Inuyasha as Kikyo nodded and looped her arm through his. Making sure Kagome knew

he was hers, and she would never get him.

"Kag, she's, she's…she's my girlfriend." Kagome raised her eyebrows, surprised

and took a tiny step back hardly noticeable, but Inuyasha saw it. He looked guilty,

ashamed, sad, and nervous. '_I've known this for awhile but why am I so surprised. _

_Probably because I never expected to hear it from him._'

"Oh," Kagome nodded, that was all she could bare to say. Looking at Kikyo once

again as Kikyo seeing this lays her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"How-how long have you been out?" Inu asked concerned, and interested.

Turning back to him she replies, "Nine months, but it took me some time to walk

again so I've only been in school for four months. I haven't seen you around, Sango and

Miroku said you were busy," Glancing at Kikyo she says, "But now I can see why."

Kikyo smiles, that's half a smirk. She looks at him once more and smiles sadly,

"Goodbye Inuyasha, Kikyo," she nods at them both, then turns and walks away.

'_Oh Kagome's upset, I know it. She's never called me Inuyasha to my face except _

_for when she's really mad or upset. Why didn't I wait just a little longer for her to wake _

_up. Then we would both be happy and we wouldn't have this whole Kikyo mess. And _

_when we saw each other I wouldn't remember our past._'

Inuyasha would've called after her if Kikyo weren't standing right next to him,

holding onto him and tugging him back to the bench so they could make out.

But as Kikyo sat next to him, put her arm around his shoulder and started to lean

closer he drew back, pushing her away. For the first time after Kagome had left he looked

her straight in the eyes. "No Kikyo, I'm not in the mood tonight." He got up and started

to walk home when Kikyo called after him angrily and hurt, "It's Kagome isn't it? Your

thinking about her aren't you?" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and looked to the side,

listening to her. When she was done he stood there thinking for a few seconds but then

turned his head back to face in front of him and continued walking. '_There's no way I'm _

_going to tell Kikyo about mine and Kagome's whole past or how I still have feelings for _

_her._'

Now at school Kikyo always had Inuyasha with her so he could never talk to

Kagome alone. One day as Kikyo was walking up the steps towards her locker she falls

and drops her books, making them go everywhere and creating a pain in her hands and

knees. This happened just as Kikyo and her friends were walking down the steps. Kikyo

laughs looking down at Kagome as she stares back at her, "Loser," she says and kicks her

books even farther away, just as Kagome's grabbing for them. Inuyasha just stares at the

ground, shifting his feet. Kagome looks up at him for support but all she see's is a guilty

face avoiding her gaze. Kagome feels her eyes beginning to get moist, then Kikyo walks

away with her friends, still laughing as Inuyasha follows obediently. '_He didn't even look _

_at me, defend me, or pick up one of my books,_' she sniffs as a tear slowly falls down her

face, then falls to the ground as she sniffs and wipes her eyes quickly. Hoping not too

many people noticed. Her wish was granted because as Kikyo tormented her everyone

turned a blind eye but when Kikyo wasn't around they were suddenly her friends again.

Sango, Rin, Shippo, and Miroku weren't around so they didn't see what had just

happened. If they did they would probably have spoken up, they were her only true

friends. But Inuyasha wasn't any more, he had also turned a blind eye. He had never

known Kikyo to act that way but being his girlfriend and all he wouldn't stand up for his

ex even if they did have a remarkable past that he couldn't forget. One that haunted his

dreams and swam to the front of his mind wherever he was.

Kagome had only been through two bells but she was so upset she wanted to be

alone, away from everyone. She had always been such a good student, never being late or

skipping class but this time she decided to skip. Slamming her locker shut after she had

grabbed her book bag and piled all of her books in it she walked out the back doors, but

first making sure no one was watching. For some reason there wasn't a camera near the

back doors, there was a rumor some kids had destroyed it and the school had never gotten

a new one, but that was years ago.

As Kagome reached Sango's front door she got out the extra key Sango had given

her incase she had to go there when she wasn't with her and Sango's parents weren't

there. '_Luckily Sango's parents are at work and won't be here until after school is over. _

_Sango will notice I'm missing from classes and she knows I went to school because she _

_drove me._'

For the rest of the morning and the afternoon Kagome's friends covered for her.

Even Rin spoke up before Kikyo did and said she was ill and had to go home. Kikyo

looked at her suspiciously, wondering why she was covering for Kagome. Kikyo wasn't

dumb, so she knew Kagome had probably gotten upset and went home. She was a bit

disappointed about that because that meant she couldn't pick on her anymore that day.

'_Man, its gonna be a boring day now. Oh well, at least I have Inuyasha,_'

Walking up the stairs to Sango's room she put in her favorite cd. Turning it to her

favorite song, Home by Michael Buble she laid on the couch and cried, she continued to

cry, thinking. Thinking how now her life was so screwed and messed up. Thinking about

how her life used to be so perfect before the accident; she had her best friends by her side

all the time and a boyfriend, a boyfriend who she cared so much about. It was like living

a dream and when she woke up two years later it all seemed to disappear and fade away

as everyone moved on with their lives and…forgot about her. '_Well, not everyone seemed _

_to forget, just Inuyasha, yes just the one person I cared most about and who said he cared _

_about me, forgot. God, how could I have been so fooled? For all I know the whole four _

_years we were going out he was probably cheating on me. Cheating on me with Kikyo _

_and at school and around me he just acted like he despised her. No, no don't think that. _

_He loved me, and I loved him, right? Yes, we were best friends before he had even met _

_Kikyo. And if he really liked her he could have just dumped me and gone with her without _

_having second thoughts. At least, that's what he did later on. He himself said, he _

promised _he wouldn't forget about me. The only thing I just don't get is, how could he? _

_How could _anyone_ act as if they love some one, _say_ they love someone and just forget _

_about them just like that._' As Kagome snapped her fingers on the last word to give it

emphasis. '_But, I still just don't get it! All of our memories, our wonderful memories. _

_How could you just throw them away?! I thought he cared...but I was wrong._' As

Kagome looks up at the ceiling her eyes are still pools of sorrow, her cheeks are still

streaked with tears, the flow of salty tears not in the least bit starting to ease, and her

heart; is broken into a million pieces, all because of Inuyasha. Her first love, and her last.

She was his first love, but will she be his last? Or will it be Kikyo that he chooses

instead? '_Doesn't he remember anything? Or does he, but he just doesn't care? Does he _

_remember the first time we both noticed, or at least _I_ noticed I had feelings other than _

_friendship for him?_

**Flashback**

_I remember it so clearly; we were at Eddie's Ice Cream Shop with Sango, _

_Shippo, and Miroku. The Ice Cream Parlor hadn't been built yet so Eddie's Ice _

_Cream Shop was our main hangout during the summer. Oh I remember how we were so _

_childish and we'd dare each other to make these crazy concoctions. It was Shippo's turn_

_to eat the concoction that was made of: peanut butter ice cream, Oreo, m n m, double _

_chocolate chunk ice cream, bananas, ketchup, mustard, Pepsi, slice of hot dog, crackers, _

_and mashed potatoes. Some of the things they had gotten from the restaurant next door. _

_The manager, Frank, knew them and they got along quite well. He was only one of our _

_many adult friends. Mostly everyone in the town knew us because one; we went _

_everywhere, and two; we made trouble usually wherever we went. Shippo was _

_grimacing and trying to get out of tasting the nasty recipe they had just invented just as _

_he usually did. None of the recipes ever turned out good, even when we tried following _

_directions to make cookies, cake, brownies, or something at home it would always come _

_out deformed and mutated, tasting disgusting. I mean how hard could it really be to make _

_one of those things right? Well of course Inuyasha and Miroku, being the natural _

_pranksters that they were, they either dumped 1-2 extra cups of sugar, extra eggs, flour, _

_or something while Sango and I weren't watching. But then Inuyasha and Miroku would _

_end up having a bet of who could eat the most of whatever we had made. Inuyasha _

_usually won one and Miroku would win the next; it would go back and forth. But _

_anyways, at Eddie's Ice Cream Shop I dropped my ice cream on the way to the table. I _

_didn't have any more money on me so Inuyasha offered to pay before Miroku spoke up. _

_This was something he had never done; he would usually laugh at me while Miroku was _

_buying me another one and then he would either mimic what had happened over and over _

_or else he would try and make me drop my new ice cream. Inuyasha seemed like a jerk if _

_you were just watching from the sidelines but I got him back quite a few times. Or I _

_would just do something to him for no reason. We were always competing and biting _

_each others heads off but we had fun. Or at least I thought we did, until now. I guess _

_Inuyasha didn't enjoy it as much as I did. But that day as we were sitting down with my _

_new ice cream, I was sitting across from him, our legs touched. He apologized and moved _

_them as we both went red in the face. I shifted uncomfortably; nervous. But then a few _

_minutes later as Shippo was just putting the spoon in his mouth that held the nasty _

_concussion his leg touched mine again. This time he looked at me, he looked deep into my _

_eyes and didn't move it. I blushed but stayed still as he smiled and I did the same. Sango _

_and Miroku were both laughing at Shippo's face, then turned to us to see why we weren't _

_laughing, why we were so quiet, so silent. They looked at us curiously as they saw us both _

_smiling slightly at each other, oblivious to what was going on. Sango figured out what _

_was going on in a matter of seconds but it took Miroku a little while until he finally said, _

"Oh_," But Shippo still looked confused, trying to figure out what was going on between _

_his two best friends until Sango finally whispered into his ear. As Inuyasha came out of _

_his trance he shook his head like a dog and looked at the others. Surprised that they had _

_been watching him. I too came out of my trance at the same time and jerked backward, _

_banging into the back of my chair. I fell taking the chair down with me; as I hit the hard _

_ground I looked up at the others. Sango started to get up and sink to the ground towards _

_me but Inuyasha was already at my side. Staring at me, his eyes full of concern for a _

_second before he was able to hide his emotion into a blank face. He offered me his hand, _

_hoping I hadn't noticed, but the thing is...I did. That's part of why I started liking him so _

_much. I saw how much he cared, how much he cared about _me_. Then I suggested going to _

_the amusement park Saturday night. Inuyasha said, "Sure sounds great." He was hoping _

_for any chance to change the subject of how his friends had caught him staring at _

_Kagome, his best friend. Of course I knew that's what he was thinking, he's so obvious to _

_me at least. Well, that is until now. I can't tell at all, but god I wish I could. I turned to _

_my friends, waiting for their answer. Sango shook her head, "sorry Miroku and I can't, _

_we have plans." I turned to Shippo, "No can't, homework."_

**End Flashback**

_I hadn't noticed at the time, but they had set us up. Wow you know, I never _

_realized Shippo could be so smart and catch on so quickly. But smarts don't matter, only _

_friendship does. Just a certain someone doesn't seem to realize how much friendship _

_means. Well then again maybe he does, he has new friends now, maybe he prefers them _

_better...maybe. But what I just don't get is how he doesn't remember, (or maybe he does _

_but is just ignoring it,) all the times we walked in the meadow; without fighting of course. _

_And when he gave me my first flower on the beach._

**Flashback**

_We were both walking along swinging hands, listening to the waves beat against _

_the sand and the birds chirping. We were alone because it was late and the beach was _

_closed for safety reasons but Inuyasha and I had snuck in. _**(I doubt ppl close beaches at **

**night bt w/e, my story) **_It was his idea of course; anyways, each step I took I dug my _

_toes in the sand, enjoying its rough but somehow soft texture. The waves splashed, _

_reaching out for us but they were always too far away, not long enough to touch us. I _

_shivered in the warm breeze. Not from coldness but from the tingling sensation that _

_slithered throughout my body whenever Inuyasha looked at me. We weren't talking, just _

_watching the sunset and listening to the waves; it was peaceful. So quiet, so peaceful, and _

_so romantic. It was our third time we were alone together, I guess you could call it a _

_date. As Inuyasha looked at me he stopped and wrapped his arms around me into a soft, _

_sweet hug. "Kagome," he whispered ever so softly in my ear brushing my hair with his _

_cheek as he leaned down to me. Inuyasha was tall, is tall; I've always only reached to his _

_shoulder but people said we were cute anyways. They said the height difference made it _

_even cuter. "Inu?" I whispered back, wondering what he was about to do. Hoping I knew _

_the answer; he was going to kiss me, I knew it, it was such a perfect time too. He leaned _

_back, holding me at arms length and slowly put his right hand in his pocket. I watched _

_curiously, 'What has he got in there?' He drew his hand out and I watched as a beautiful _

_pink carnation came out, followed by a delicate green stem. He watched my eyes as he _

_said, "Kagome, this is for you," My eyes widened, well it wasn't exactly what I was _

_expecting, or hoping for but it would have to do. "Oh Inuyasha you're so sweet!" I _

_gushed, trying to insure him that I thought it was great and cover up my shock. It was _

_great, sweet, and thoughtful, it really was it's just, not was I was expecting that's all. A _

_kiss would have been better but Inuyasha's not exactly one that realizes most of the time _

_when there's a perfectly romantic moment. He looked at me concerned and hurt, thinking _

_that maybe I didn't like it. He had seen my second of shock before I could cover it up. _

"_It's so beautiful Inuyasha, thank you!" He smiled and lifted the flower up to my hair. _

_Then delicately placed it behind my ear. "It goes beautiful with your hair." I just smiled, _

_touching the flower as if it was a fragile piece of glass that could drop at any second. "I _

_love-" 'Oh my gosh! I almost said I love you to Inuyasha. He'll certainly dump me if he _

_hears those words! Then he'll think I'm all clingy and he'll dump me, go out with other _

_girls, and not talk or look at me! It'll ruin our friendship! So I started my sentence over _

_but instead no words came out as Inuyasha looked at me curiously. If he knew what I was _

_about to say it seemed like it didn't even bother him, as if he wanted me to say it. 'But this _

_is only our third date! Well, we have been best friends forever and none each other for as _

_long as I can remember. No, no, no! I can't tell him. But now what _can _I tell him??? I _

_looked at him, paused, then started my sentence over again as I smiled up at him, _

"_Inuyasha I love being with you. Spending time with you. I enjoy our time so much, I'm _

_so glad we're boyfriend and girlfriend." 'Whew! I hope that was a good cover up. And _

_with the boyfriend/girlfriend part it made the sentence seem like we didn't _have_ to get _

_married or anything. We were just friends having a good time, getting to know each other _

_better. Or _a lot _better. "Me too, you're great to hang out with Kag." He used my old _

_nickname. After all, it was _him _who gave it to me. He took my hand once more and we _

_continued walking for a half hour until we decided to sit down and watch the waves. He _

_wrapped his arm around me as I put my head on his shoulder. We were so happy, the _

_moment was so utterly perfect there wasn't any need for words. The mood, and feelings _

_we felt for each other described it all. It was late and we ended up falling asleep. I woke _

_up at about eight in the morning when a beach ball hit me smack in the face! I shook my _

_head and jerked awake. Sitting up I looked around me. "Hey! Can you throw us the _

_ball," It was just a couple of guys playing volleyball, so I threw it back to them. Then I _

_noticed a person laying down beside me. He was sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to _

_wake him up. He wasn't wearing a shirt and my eyes roamed around his muscles. His _

_dark hair curled around his shoulders as his bangs fell gently across his face. He was so _

_beautiful, so perfect...to me. 'How could I get so lucky to have a great guy like him? And _

_the great thing is we already know each other, enjoy each others company. I mean if we _

_didn't we wouldn't be best friends!' I leaned down towards him, 'I couldn't, could I? _

_Would it be wrong? Well, he's asleep, I'm sure he won't notice. Then when he wakes up _

_I'll act like nothing happened.' I leaned in closer, placing my hands on his chest for _

_support. My face was a shadow as the sun glittered behind me, so bright and cheerful, _

_welcoming yet another day. My lips were mere inches from his, centimeters, millimeters. _

_I closed my eyes as my lips gently brushed his. They were so warm, relaxing, and _

_dangerous all at once. It sent a shiver down my spine but I leaned in even more. Pressing _

_my lips hard against his, I probably would have hoped he wouldn't wake up. But I _

_couldn't think, I was so caught up in the emotion of it all. Sure, it was me doing the _

_kissing, but it felt great. I pulled back and looked at him fearfully. 'Is he awake? What _

_will he say if he knows I kissed him? Oh no, I stole his first kiss! Did he even want me to _

_be the first girl he kissed, was he going to break up with me? Oh no, I hope not! What _

_have I done, oh what have I _done_??!' As I watched him ever so closely I saw his eyelids _

_flutter but then all of his movement stopped. He was asleep, he hadn't noticed, I was safe. _

_He didn't wake up for half an hour and during that time I just laid my head on his chest _

_and wrapped one arm around it. I loved him and it was true, I truly loved him. The only _

_problem? He would never know._

**End Flashback**

'_And the other problem about not telling him I loved him? Was that I should have. _

_Now I wonder each day and I probably will for the rest of my life. Did he love me back? _

_Or not? I would never know now. He was the one true love of my life, and he'll be the _

_last, I'm sure of it. But I guess I'm not his one true love or else he wouldn't have…_'

Kagome stood up, her cheeks still wet, her eyes still moist but she didn't care, didn't

notice. All she did…was sing. She sang about her love, her everlasting love for Inuyasha

and she sang about her heartbreak. Her lips uttered beautiful words that are:

**Oh yea,**

**we were so perfect,**

**But now it's all gone,**

**Didn't you see?**

**Can't you remember? **

**What it was like?**

**Can't you see?**

**In your minds eye,**

**How we walked that day,**

**In December,**

**Yea can't you remember?**

**I was waiting there for you,**

**But where were you,**

**You weren't there,**

**Hours past,**

**How could our relationship last…now,**

**It was me standing there,**

**Waiting for you,**

**Or could you not bear to see me?**

**Yea I saw right through your armor,**

**Yea I see,**

**It was never me,**

**That you thought of,**

**It was her, **

**It didn't last,**

**You weren't in love,**

**But I was,**

**It was a blast from our past,**

**Now I remember,**

**That cold, chilly day in December,**

**But do you?**

**Do you think of it often?**

**Do you think of me often?**

**I do, **

**To these feelings,**

**I was so new,**

**But I liked it,**

**When it was just me and you,**

**But now that's lost, **

**It's gone,**

**Can't wish it back,**

**oh no, **

**You moved on,**

**I moved on,**

**Now if you see me today,**

**I am happy,**

**I'm so glad that you couldn't see,**

**Me and you,**

**Because now I had a chance,**

**And took it,**

**Now I'm happy,**

**Enjoying life,**

**But are you?**

**I'm sorry your not,**

**But it's not my fault,**

**You couldn't see,**

**That you should have stayed with me.**

Kagome wished so much to be like the girl in the song. '_Well I'd rather not be left _

_on a cold, chilly day in December but atleast that girls' life turned out alright and the guy _

_ended up liking her but by that time she'd moved on. So she was finally happy and all he _

_did was think about her. It's kinda like the situation with me, Kikyo, and Inuyasha. It's _

_like he left me for Kikyo; I'm not sure if he's in love with Kikyo though. And then I hope _

_he leaves her and thinks about me and I end up happy. Except with the part of moving on, _

_I don't think I could do that. I love Inuyasha too much._'

**TELL ME IF U LIKE THE SONG OR NOT! And if u like the ch. I STILL NEED 2 KNO IF U WANT KIKYO TO DIE OR NOT, RIGHT NOW ITS HALF AN HALF! Thnx-ash o I kno I said this would be up sun. an I only had 2 hours on the comp. 2day but this ch. was already half done and my mom was gone so I was able to put it up 2day! REVIEW PLEASE! Thnx: ) o an sry this ch. is so long REVIEW an I'll love ya. : ) AN DON'T U DARE COPY THT SONG! YES I MEAN IT. o yea an whn I say concussion I mean concoction and whn I said cardial I meant carnation. Sry I have mistakes.**


	6. Ch 6 Hidden Feelings

Hey guys, I'm so sorry! That song really sucked, well in my opinion, and it's kind of hard to put one on here that you don't know the beat to. And I don't know how to describe the beat. I hadn't even reread it when I put it on the site so yeah if I had I would've deleted it right away. So yeah, sorry. Please don't stop **reading because of my stupid mistake! Well enjoy the story and review!**

**Ch.6-Hidden Feelings  
**

At the same time Kagome was crying, pacing in Sango's large bed room Inuyasha was at school, barely listening to his History teacher drone on and on about events he didn't care to bother learning. But today the only reason he wasn't listening, other than he thought this was a stupid class was because his mind was lingering somewhere else, it was remembering his past as he tried to sort out his unusually mixed feelings "So class, get with your partners and create your project. You have three days. Now, chop, chop!" The old lady clapped her hands enthusiastically, trying to be energetic as usual, at the tired students who were laying on their desks wondering when the class would ever end or wondering _if_ the class would ever end. Some of the students jerked their heads up at the loud noise, having been awakened from their fifteen minute slumber. Looking around at each other, confused of what to do when it finally dawned on them as the teachers pet got up and walked over to his partner. Justin always listened to the teachers lectures and 'wise' words he called them. He thought them very entertaining and knowledgeable, while the others whispered behind his back, saying he and the teacher were a pair; they were _both_ nuts.

Too lazy to get up Inuyasha stayed in his seat, staying in the same position with his cheek pressed against the now warm surface of the desk. He saw a pair of legs appear before him, standing quite still and business like. He looked up and recognized the girl immediately, as did everyone else. She wore: blue tights with pink and green dots scattered across them, fluorescent orange, bulky shoes, red denim shorts, and a gray sesame street top with funky bracelets all up her arms, braces, and big circular glasses that were much to big for her small head. And to top that, her hair was pulled very high up on her head, where only a few inches from her forehead two wobbly pigtails sat tied with different colored ribbon and bows stuck all in her hair to try and keep the red frizzy strands from poking out everywhere; but it was no use. Her name was Rachel and she was the biggest nerd of the school. Everybody knew it and everybody stayed away from her. Some wondered if she was a bit retarded but that theory had never quite been proven. She thought what she wore was cool, but she was completely wrong. The usual fashion was a designer top and skirt or jeans with hair pulled back in a loose ponytail or down. Girls that had frizzy hair woke up extra early to straighten it so you could never tell but this had obviously never occurred to Rachel. She thought she was cool and was friends with the popular people because she talked to them and they never picked on her. The only reason for that was no one wanted to be around her, including Inuyasha, and he _definitely_ didn't want to be her partner.

"Hey partner! Hovs you doin? Alvight?" she said in a hillbilly way with one side of her lip raised part way, showing her yellow teeth. Her voice was a little strained because it was hard to talk.

"Oh god," Inuyasha raised his eyes to the ceiling and looked at the ceiling tiles for a few minutes, almost begging _them_ to help him, "this _can't_ be happening." He almost whined in a pitying, child-like voice. He didn't even bother to say it in an undertone so Rachel wouldn't hear, nobody bothered.

"Come on partner! Vutchu vait'n for?" She drew out the 'for' in a long breath, seemingly not knowing when to stop but at the same time clapping Inuyasha on the back.

He winced and drew forward in his chair, averting his eyes from her penetratingly happy gaze. The place where she had touched him stung for a while. He sat there until the pain started to wear away. He would've stayed there, watching the opposite side of the room if he couldn't feel her eyes burning holes in the side of his head.

Then he came up with a brilliant idea, "Hey Rachel, no no _I'm _not your partner. Jeff is, see Jeff over there?" He said pointing at a boy at the farthest corner of the room as Rachel turned and looked.

"No he not," she said slowly, uncertainly, shaking her head, "sin vhut Cindy Lu doin vit him?"

"Oh she's just filling in until you go over there. You do me a favor okay?" He said his words slowly, just to make sure Rachel could understand him. Her brain seemed to be having a hard time working on figuring out what he was saying. But after a few minutes of silence she nodded,"Now you go over and tell Cindy Lu that I'm her partner and you're Jeff's."

"But," her bottom lip trembled as if she were about to cry. Inuyasha hated seeing girls cry, it caused him so much pain though he would rather die than admit it. Even if a girl like Rachel was crying, he didn't want to make her feel sad. With boys, that was a different story. "I vant to vork vit vo." Her large eyes became even bigger and watery.

"Oh, well I have to work with Cindy even though it would've been great working with you. But Jeff likes you and he really wants to work with you. You don't want to hurt his feelings, do you?" He had her, once he said that she smiled and glanced over at Jeff.

"Vheely? He does? Okay, bye Inuvasha!" she hurried over to them and Inuyasha watched their conversation with a smirk on his face all the while. Jeff looked mortified and took a step back, Cindy looked sad; she had been hoping to spend some time to get to know Jeff. While Rachel just looked positively jubilant. It was known all around school that Cindy and Jeff had liked each other for some time but Rachel didn't know because she never listened to the gossip.

As Cindy slowly walked over to him he chuckled, finally happy at something that day. And another reason he was glad he was working with Cindy was because she was smart, and she did all the work while he leaned back in his chair and pretended to watch her while his mind floated away somewhere else; somewhere down memory lane.

But his happiness wore off soon as he remembered things he would rather forget. The day Kagome had gotten hit and the day he met Kikyo. Did he really regret meeting Kikyo? '_Well we wouldn't be in this mess but she is beautiful and so kind, she could be a twin of Kagome's._

**(Flash Back)**

The flowers were blooming everywhere, filling Inuyasha's nose with their scent He had his head tilted up to the sky, eyes closed, letting the sun warm his face and wash over his body. This was the first time he had felt at peace since the day of the accident. Yes, his feet had carried him to the usual spot to the big oak tree in an abandoned field. The one he went to everyday for so many months, the one he and Kagome always sat on, swinging their feet, and the one where he had asked her to go out with him.But instead, that warm spring day he wasn't thinking about Kagome and about their conversation and the way she used to lean her warm body against his side as he draped one of his arms around her protectively. For once in a long time he wasn't thinking about anything at all. A girl ahead of him, with long black hair, tight blue tank top, and a short, white, flowing skirt that gently blew in the pleasant breeze was skipping through the tall grass with her eyes gently closed. That one day the girl was care free and happy. She was free of her normal life that consisted of drama, lies, secrets, theft, and treachery. That day her mind had left her and she was wandering along in the 'empty' field, acting like the cute, innocent, little girl she once used to be. Suddenly she collided into something quite hard and solid. Opening her eyes quickly and looking up she saw a pair of amber eyes staring equally surprised back at her. She saw a boy about seventeen, his long black hair spilling over his shoulders, his red, sleeve less shirt hung loosely over his body, barely hugging his chest. As she looked him up and down she noticed he also wore a pair of light, baggy jeans exposing his red, checkered boxers and he was bare foot. On the other hand Inuyasha saw a girl of pure beauty standing before him, a similar trait that existed in Kagome. She had the happiness of a child emanating off of her, making the flowers, long grass, and baby blue sky look even more beautiful and pleasant but they could never compare to such beauty that stood before him. "S-sorry." the girl stuttered nervously. At first Inuyasha had the complete intention to argue that it was completely her fault, she should have been watching where she was going. But those thoughts erased his mind just as quickly as they had come as he heard her soft, gentle voice. A voice that had the same airiness, the same kindness as Kagome's. But this girl's was different; it was deeper, more mature, more sure of herself. "No, it's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." The girl smiled a dazzling smile, one that entranced Inuyasha at the very start. "I'm Kikyo," "Inuyasha," "Well, I better be going," she said in the same soft voice." Inuyasha nodded but his whole body was telling him no, not to let her go so easily. She started to walk past him but as she started her second step the toe of her white sandal grazed against the ground, making her start to fall towards the ground face first. But before she knew it a body had stepped in front of the ground and two strong arms were wrapped around her middle, holding her up as she fell into his body, breaking her fall and not hurting her by pulling her up. As she leaned into him she looked up and smiled. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that but it was very kind." Inuyasha clearly blushed, "It was nothing," The leaned against the big oak, talking, getting to know each other, and liking each other more and more. "Would you like to sit in the tree? K-...my friend and I used to hang out here all the time, it has a great view." Inuyasha added. There was a look of eagerness in his eyes and and Kikyo saw it and how brightly they shone. But she didn't miss how closely he had said someone's name. As they were looking out of the tree at the very top most branches after Inuyasha had helped her climb up every branch she sighed, "Oh it is so beautiful." "Yes, it is," he couldn't help agreeing. "But Inuyasha, please tell me, who is this friend that you did not mention earlier? The one you came to this tree with all the time." Though her voice was laced with kindness Inuyasha couldn't help detecting the amount of seriousness and businesslike tone of which Kikyo had said it in. At the time he had dismissed the thought from his mind, thinking how could a girl with such beauty and kindness ever be anything else, anything opposite? There was no way. He sat there thinking about Kagome for a few minutes while Kikyo stared at him before he slowly answered, "Kagome, she was my best friend." "_Was?_" Kikyo interrupted, confused. "Yes, was, she's been in a coma for a while. The doctor's say she wont come out of it." Inuyasha paused before going on and drawing a slow deep breath, this was not a day that he wanted to think about Kagome again. "We hung out all the time, some say we were inseparable but Kikyo, can we please not talk about this?" Kikyo drew back, surprised at the information that she had so not expected and at his sad request. '_This girl is deeply troubling him. Hm, that's a problem, that means there is no way for me to move in very easily, I guess I'll just have to move in fast and make him forget about her._' She smirked to herself and said, "Yes, I'm sorry, let's not talk about that and talk about something else." The early morning sky turned to an evening blue. Kikyo said slowly, looking at Inuyasha and waiting for his expression whether it be good or bad, "Inuyasha, I really like you." she scooted over, towards Inuyasha's warm body, "I know I've only known you for one day but," she scooted even closer so that now they were touching, "I feel like I've known you forever." Inuyasha was looking at her steadily, entranced by her gorgeous face and beautiful eyes. "I feel the same Kikyo." "I think," she leaned her head towards him so that he could feel her hot breath on his face, "I think I love you Inuyasha." Her voice was husky but so sweet, soft, and innocent. "Kikyo, I love you too." "Inuyasha, promise me, promise me you'll stay with me. If you love me you'll stay with me, right Inuyasha? You'll forget about her won't you Inuyasha?" He had started leaning towards her but then stopped as he heard her last words. He hesitated because he knew full well what she was talking about, she was talking about Kagome. "Do this for me, please Inuyasha. Be with me, I love you." At those words Inuyasha had wiped Kagome from his mind completely as if she didn't even exist. "Of course," His lips were centimeters from hers, "Kikyo," Just as he said her name his lips pressed against hers. It wasn't a long kiss and not fully romantic. It was more of a lustful kiss, one that did not have much meaning. As she slightly pulled away for air he greedily kissed her again and again, harder but softer each time. Her tiny hands traveled up his chest and wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer so that there wasn't a centimeter between them. The young couple didn't stop until it was dark, so dark that one could hardly see. As they broke apart they noticed the nighttime cries of the crickets, birds, and occasional snap of a twig. But Kikyo wasn't scared because she was wrapped tightly in Inuyasha's arms. "We better sleep here for tonight. I don't want to risk missing a branch on the way down." Kikyo nodded and and they both closed their eyes as they leaned against each other and slept. And for the first time in many months Inuyasha slept peacefully.

**(End Flashback)**

Inuyasha shook his head and stood up quickly, knocking his chair to the floor in the process.Inuyasha hurried out of the room, angry that he could have ever betrayed Kagome so carelessly and never have had a second thought about it. Everyone stared at him, but he didn't care, he ignored them all. Even the teacher was in so much shock she didn't say anything. The only one not completely puzzled by Inuyasha's suddenly brute actions was Justin, and he got up quickly and straightened Inuyasha's chair, getting a grateful smile from Ms. Gopden as he did so.

For some reason Ms. Gopden seemed to hate him but didn't give him too much trouble because of one reason. His mother. His mother had been friends with everyone and Ms. Gopden thought her the nicest lady in the world. Ms. Gopden had been Iziou's maid and repeatedly said in front of Inuyasha's father how she never understood how Izyoi's boy had gone so wrong, how they were so different. Upon hearing this it deeply saddened Inuyasha, no matter how many times he heard it. It was something that nagged at him all the time making him constantly think over and over, '_Why were mother and I so different? Why must I be like father and not her? Father's rarely around, so why must I be like him? Mother was so kind, so patient, so caring, understanding, loving...there was not one person that I ever saw come to our doorstep that she did not take them in as if that person were family and offer them tea and small sandwiches. Even the homeless she took in, always feeding them as much as she could, raising money for charity, cancer, and other unsolved diseases or medical problems. She was in all social events, always hosted the school's events, was a friend to everyone in the village, and still she found time for her family. Why couldn't I be somewhat like her? But...there is someone that I've also been constantly reminded resembles her._' Since his mother's death when he was thirteen his now current teacher often said kind words of approval about her.

Ms. Gopden thought of random things all the time. Usually something random would pop into her head and she would start lecturing her students and get so excited when telling about an important event in history that she was screaming her head off. At that time the students and the students in classes near hers had no choice but to cover their ears less they choose to suffer the consequences of extremely sore ears and poor hearing. Nobody ever chose that choice; not even Justin, the teachers most beloved pupil. Even when speaking at a normal tone of voice her voice was awfully screechy and rugged that it took you a second to seperate what she was saying; she had a horrendous accent that students hoped never to hear again. But rumor was going around school that the teacher was offered a job at a collage, nobody knew which so all of the seniors were afraid of choosing their collage. Or at least this referred to the certain students that were going to collage and were accepted to more than one.

As Inuyasha paced up and down the halls he saw a small, skinny freshman holding a pass and walking in his direction. "Hey!" the small boy looked up, seeing Inuyasha he turned around and started walking faster, almost jogging. All freshman's were afraid of the seniors. "Hey, stop!" the boy didn't stop but being on the Varsity Football Team Inuyasha easily caught up with him. Grabbing him by the shoulder, Inuyasha shoved the freshman against one of the lockers and pinned him there.

"Please, please don't hurt me!" the boy squeaked helplessly, barely covering his face and glasses with his skinny, long hands.

Inuyasha looked at him with disgust, "What's your name?" he asked, not that he really cared. It was only so he could use it for future reference.

"W-W-William," the boy stuttered.

"William, well William I'm only going to tell you once and your going to do as I say you understand?" Inuyasha asked menacingly. William nodded quietly as Inuyasha pointed a finger at him and said, "You are going to find Kikyo right when the bell rings. You are going to find her and tell her that Inuyasha is waiting for her outside in front of the fountain." He commanded before adding, "You do know who Kikyo is right? There's only one Kikyo in this school." The boy barely nodded but you could still tell it was a nod. "I can't _hear you_." Inuyasha said dangerously.

"Y-yes I know who she is. I-I'll find her, don't worry." As he said don't worry the smaller boy smirked.

As William said those last two words Inuyasha laughed and said still laughing, "Don't worry? Ha! I never worry. But-" Inuyasha's laughter died, "I don't like your attitude _kid_, so if you don't deliver that message, I'll know. If you do, I'll know. It makes no difference to me but to you it does. How? Well, let me just tell you punk that if I don't see Kikyo I will beat you to a pulp, if you do then I won't. But since I don't like your attitude I'm gonna-" just then Inuyasha glanced a the clock, "oh damn, only five minutes until the bell rings, well I guess I won't so your lucky but after school I'll have a few of my friends teach you a lesson for me. Got that? And don't you ever act cocky to me again you understand?

The boy nodded slowly but that smirk appeared on his face again which only got him madder. Inuyasha turned around then a half second later he turned back to face the boy who hadn't stopped smirking. His fist pulled back he punched the boy square in the nose, then as the boy grabbed his nose with his both hands and let out a gasp of pain Inuyasha, eyes narrowed, kneed him in the gut. The boy let out a groan as the impact made him slam into the locker behind him and fall to the ground. Inuyasha then with his right foot kicked the freshman three times repeatedly in the side as the boy curled up into a ball with each blow. "Now, _that_ better teach you a lesson unless...that wasn't enough for ya?" The small boy groaned, holding both his stomach and nose and shook his head violently. "Good, but don't forget, you have a little surprised waitin' for ya after school." Inuyasha smirked as he looked down at the freshman for a few seconds until his smile disappeared and he grew suddenly serious. "Now, get up and go deliver that message. Now!" The boy slowly, with all his might got up and started walking away from Inuyasha. "She should be on the second floor, somewhere in the Science Wing!" he called after him.

Then with an incredible amount of poise for a guy that had just beaten up someone of lower class than him, Inuyasha pushed open the doors and let the sunshine hit his face and spill into the hallway, lighting the dark corridor. If anyone had been behind him and saw the sight they would have assumed he was an angel. Because that's what he looked like; an angel.

The long spiky grass folded beneath his weight and the bench creaked as he let it hold all of his body weight. The fountain splashed before him as tiny specks of blue moistened his face and molded his frown into a smile. As the birds sung in the background, the leaves blew in swirls around him and the sun shone on him like from heaven above a musical sound erupted from inside him. Laughter, not the harsh, cold laughter that he allowed to come forth when he was torturing the boy in the hallway, or the flat, emotionless laughter that sounded whenever he was with Kikyo or around any of his friends. The sound was pleasant, happy, lively, innocent and sweet. It was the laughter that had led Kagome to him when they first met. It was his real laugh, the laugh that only came forth when he was happy, the one when Kagome had been awake and now, it was back again. And what caused him to laugh was Inuyasha had been thinking about a memory of the past, a memory that included Kagome.

It was the one of when of many days Kagome and Inuyasha were at the pool. Inuyasha had been looking at the water, waiting for Kagome to come out of the changing room. Kagome had snuck up from behind him as always and with a great shove she had pushed him into the water. At first he had been angry, but then he smiled as he splashed her, grabbed her leg and pulled her in-

A voice interrupted this thought and the raven haired boy looked over at the beautiful girl sitting beside him. '_K-Kagome?_' A flood of joy ran through his body but then as the girl shifted her head he realized that it was only Kikyo. He had wanted to meet her, hoping that she could lift his spirits but as he saw her he only become disgusted, sad, angry, and even more depressed. He realized she was not the one he wanted to see, he wanted to see-

"Inuyasha? Is everything all right? Some little boy came up to me in the halls clutching his _nose_ and told me you were waiting for me by the fountain. I wonder what happened to his nose? Oh well, so what did you want to see me about?"

"Um...it's nothing Kikyo."

"But Inuyasha, it can't have been nothing, unless...you just wanted to make out?" she asked hopefully. Inuyasha looked at her disgusted, '_God she's such a slut. I bet if I broke up with her she'd hook up with some other guy before lunch period even started. Kagome, where are you know?'_ As the thought of Kagome entered his head he looked in front of himself, off into the distance, not really seeing anything. Just picturing her happy, laughing face in his head. In rain or shine she was always happy, as was anyone else who was around her. Light seemed to glow from her even on a cloudy, miserable day.

Seeing that Inuyasha was somewhere else Kikyo gave up the kissing idea and slipped her arm through his and laid her head on his shoulder, "Inuyasha,"

Without meaning to he muttered, "Kagome,"

Taken aback Kikyo leaned back and shook her boyfriend a bit, making him break out of his trance. "Inuyasha! You were thinking about Kagome and not me! Why? _I'm _your girlfriend." She accused him. Inuyasha turned his head to her slowly and looked at her slowly. And without saying a word he got up and started walking away. Walking away from the school and off it's property, walking away from his girlfriend Kikyo, without a word.

"Inuyasha! Come back here! Talk to me!" Kikyo ran after him and started shaking him, trying to turn him to face her but with one of his strong hands her pushed her lightly away.

"Ugh!" she shouted and stalked away from him in the opposite direction, towards her home. "Kagome. He was thinking about _Kagome_. _My boyfriend_ was thinking about _her_. That little ass slut!" she muttered under her breath, "Oh I'll get her for this. I'll get her good. So good Inuyasha will forget all about her and will only have eyes for me. Yes, that's what I'll do, that little bitch will be sorry she ever messed with Kikyo." Then she slammed the door to her house.

**o man did _that_ take a while! so sorry i never meant it to take that long, you know I like to have my updates in a week or two. I've just been so **busy, even on spring break I've been at my dad's like the whole week and they don't have a computer. Sixth chapter...well I'm not even going to start it this week coming up because my brother's coming home tomorrow and is staying with us! I haven't seen him in 9 months! (he's in the army) oh and I can't wait for Easter, all three of my brothers are going to be there! It's rare that we're all together at the same time, even at Christmas. anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and review, and don't stop reading! ok for some reason the line i put on here won't show up. sorry review plz!


	7. Ch 7 An Angel of Sadness and Beauty

**SORRY. ok so I didn't have much time to get on the comp. and I think I was having writers block be**cause everything I wrote sucked. Actually I think this chapter sucks but whatever, you can tell me in the reviews and maybe I'll redo it. Also, I lost this message someone sent me, the person said they'd edit the chapter before I put them on here. WHO WAS THAT??? Please tell me, I want to find out because we all know I suck at editing so yeah. I always skip over things. Anyways, sorry and I hope this chapter doesn't suck too much. Um, if you don't like girly stuff, like shopping thats a big part of this chapter so you should like, skip the whole middle of this chapter k? If you don't like that stuff.

**READ THAT!!!!!! above**

** An Angel of Sadness and Beauty.**

Kikyo quickly ran up to her room, slammed the door and flipped open her cell. Instantly speed dialing her 3 best friends.

"Hey, guys its me. Where are you?"

"Um, we're at school Kikyo, where are you?"

"I'm at home, so come over here quick, say you're going to the bathroom or something, doesn't matter, this is an emergency."

The girls walked into Kikyo's room ten minutes later.

"So, what's up?"

"Well, that girl Kagome, my boyfriend is still thinking about her so we need to find some way to get her out of the picture so I can capture his full attention. I mean, he shouldn't be having thoughts about some ugly slut, while he could be thinking about his gorgeous most popular senior girl friend. So lets think of a plan."

While the girls sat on Kikyo's bed scheming Kagome sat in a room twenty blocks away.

Quickly and quietly Kagome walked over to the small bag of her only belongings. There were her few clothes, her diary, pictures, her favorite book, and her special scrapbook journal. She grabbed the thick black journal and sat crosslegged on the bed, and turned to the first page. There she saw pictures of Inuyasha. The journal was just about him, well it was more about _them_. But as she continued to flip some pages she saw a pink coronation glued and taped to the page with tiny scribbling next to it. 'An amazing day spent with Inuyasha on the beach; the first time we slept next to each other all night as a couple and the first time I kissed him without him knowing. My first kiss, and his.'

A tiny tear trickled down her face as a few pages more she saw a picture of him, Miroku, and Shippo all smiling in summer clothes, their hair all wind swept after getting off the fastest ride at the amusement park. That had been a fun, unforgettable day.

Then she turned to the back and opened a secret compartment. There, snuggled safely in red velvet was a purple rinestone choker. Inuyasha had given it to her on one of their walks together. It was their one month anniversary present from him to her. He had always given her gifts, but that had been her favorite because it had taken him a while to actually show it to her, he had been so nervous, and even though it cost a lot, he had payed for it with his own money. To show how much he cared about her.

Well, since she couldn't have Inuyasha, at least she could have the memorys and special things he gave her. The necklace was pretty, and it brought back so many happy memorys she decided to wear it to the party that night. The school was hosting a welcome back party for her and she wanted to look pretty. But none of Rin or Sango's dresses fit her. She had some money saved up, from all her working and for once she was planning on taking the night off from studying. Actually she wasn't sure if she wanted to go, that night could be used for extra studying and catching up, but since the party was for her she felt she had to go, but she would only stay for a little while. And maybe if she was lucky and got to the mall in time she could get the people who worked at MAC to do her makeup for free while acting like she was going to buy something. And maybe she could buy an expensive dress, and then return it the next morning. It was wrong she knew but she couldn't arrive at the dance in shorts and a sweater, everyone would be in formal dress wear and she'd have to get up on stage. Her hair would just have to stay the way it was though.

Suddenly the front door slammed shut and she heard two pairs of feet running up the stairs. School wasn't out yet so what was Sango doing back so early?

Sango and Rin ran into the room, "Kagome!" Rin had a big stuffed bag on her arm and she knew it wasn't full of school things, "I came with supplies!"

"Time for facials, dress, hair, makeup, and nails!" Sango gushed.

"No, guys you know I don't have the money for that stuff so I'll just go you know, in um, well-"

But Rin interrupted her, "Kagome we are _not_ letting you go to that dance the way you are looking now."

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't think she looked so bad. She was getting along alright without doing her hair and makeup and lack of clothes. Anyways, wasn't the stuff inside supposed to be what mattered?

"Yeah," Sango agreed, "Anyways, we have hair and makeup supplies, also we bought these facial things for a dollar! Can you believe it, Rin just told me about them-"

"Yeah, they work great!"

"And also, we'll either pay to get our nails done or else we'll do them ourselves, depends how much time we have."

"Um, we have like, six hours, its only two o'clock."

"Um, yeah, and we have to make you look good. Also, we have to eat. And you need a shower, we bought you a raiser."

"You shouldn't have, and with the nails thing, I don't need mine painted, and I don't want to spend my money on something silly like that where I can never get the money back. I need the money for a dress anyways."

"Yeah, see? We have to go to the mall too! And don't worry about the dress and nails, my mom will pay, they always give me a ton of money for shopping."

Rin dropped the bag at the foot of the bed, and grabbed the raiser while Sango started pushing Kagome into her private bathroom.

"We have clothes for you to wear when you get out too so don't worry. Yeah we know we don't wear the same size so you can wear one of my big shirts and a pair of Rin's shorts.

Rin started the shower, made sure it was hot, then set the things in the bathtub while Sango instructed Kag on what to use, "Use the lavender shampoo, Garnier Fructis conditioner, and this Honey Citrus body scrub. I swear that stuff is the best, and also there's some stuff to use when you shave. Now we'll leave you alone, just be quick or whatever, you have, like...forty minutes to shower. Rin, you can use my parents shower and I'll use my brothers. But make sure you don't use any lavender stuff, that has to be Kags scent. Um, Kiwi would be good for you, and I'll use cherry."

Quickly Sango rummaged in the cabinet and pulled out two bottles of shampoo and conditioner and two containers of body scrub. Then they left the room and after throwing her clothes in a corner Kagome stepped into the hot shower...

Thirty minutes later two girls hopped out of their showers, dried off and went to Sangos bedroom. Sango put some music on while Rin started setting up the makeup and hair supplies.

"Um, should we get the dress before or after we do her hair and makeup?" Sango asked.

"Definately before, we don't want to risk messing anything up."

Sango nodded her head while they heard the shower water in the bathroom stop.

Five minutes later Kagome stepped out of the bathroom all clean and fresh; her hair wrapped up in a white fluffy towel. "Wow, I feel so much better."

"Really? Great, well we have a bunch of stuff to do so come on." Sango grabbed Kags hand and pulled her out of the room while Rin waited downstairs by the door.

Kagome was dragged out to Sangos parents SUV so fast she barely had time to grab her purse with all the money she had stashed in it earlier.

It was only twenty minutes before they reached the mall where they got out by the front door. "Mom," Sango asked sweetly, "Um, do you think we could have about...three hundred and fifty dollars? Please?...  
Um, actually four hundred would be better because we don't exactly know how much things will cost and this is Kags special night." Her mother looked at her doubtfully, "No, we really need it, I need a dress for the dance, Kag needs one, and we need to buy a few beauty supplies."

"Well," her mother paused, "Ok, just call me when you need to be picked up."

"Thanks so much mom! Love you." She said as she hugged her and ran into the mall with her friends.

It took an hour before Sango found the perfect red dress, it was simple and long but it looked completly sexy with her long dark hair and especially with the dark red lip stick she was planning on wearing that evening. It took Kagome half an hour more. She wanted the perfect dress, one that would match the necklace and one that she would look good in, one that would make Inuyasha notice her as a real girl instead of just someone that used to be there, someone that used to be your friend.

Her dress was of beautiful light purple and it would look gorgeous with her rinestone necklace.

Rin had found a dress too, but hers was of a sparkly blue, short and flimsy at the end while it curled a few times underneath her neckline **(sorry I don't really know how to explain it, like where the neckline droops down and has more than one fold in it.)** It looked beautiful on her.

Kagomes and Sangos dresses added up to $180 and Sango wouldn't let Kagome spend a cent.

Then the three girls headed over to the beauty supplies and there they bought new lipglosses, eyeshadows, mascara, eyeliner, a cute heart necklace for Sango, a delicate bracelet for Rin and some cute pearl earrings for Kagome.

Then they went over to a hair section and bought a ton of products from garnier fructis. Then they headed over to the nail salon where they enjoyed three mani pedi's.

After two and a half hours Sango called her mom who came and picked her up.

They all piled into the car with a bunch of bags as Sango exclaimed, "Oh my god guys! We only have two and a half hours to do face, hair, makeup and dress! Mom, hurry!"

Kagome was confused because she wasn't used to all this girly stuff. "Um well, I think two and a half hours will be plenty of time."

Both girls turned to look at her as if she were crazy, "Kagome, we have to make you look better than Kikyo, we have to get Inuyasha to notice you and come back to you or at least start thinking about you. And we have to do all of this by eight o'clock!" Rin said seriously with a look at Kagome as if she were rediculus not to have realized that already.

"Yeah, and me and Rin have to do your hair and makeup along with ours. And we still have to eat. We're going to have to rush."

As soon as the car stopped in front of Sango's house the three girls raced inside, their arms covered with shopping bags.

Once inside Sango's room they dropped the bags and Sango started giving out orders. "Okay, Rin, you get out the facials and set up some towels in the bathroom while Kagome and I set up the rest of the hair and makeup."

Five minutes later the girsl sat in the bathroom, their faces covered with colorful masks.

"Okay, so we'll leave this on for five minutes, then we'll eat, then do our hair."

"Yeah, good idea Rin, I'll tell mom to get dinner, I think we're having chicken, she just needs to heat it up."

After eating they ran back up to the bathroom and started to do their hair.

"Ow!" Kagome yelled as Rin brushed her hair.

"Sorry but you have so many tangles! Sango, do you have any detangler?"

"Yeah, here." Sango said as she pulled a bottle out of the cabinet and handed it to Rin.

Thirty minutes later they were done with their hair.

"So, we only have an hour and fifteen minutes to do our makeup and jewelry." Sango commented.

Both girls pulled Kagome down in front of Sango's closet doors made of mirrors and started on her makeup...

An hour later they were downstairs with their arms around eachother as Sango's mom took pictures.

"Mom, it's only a welcome back party, it's not like, the prom or anything." Sango whined impatiently.

"Yes, darling, but you girls just look so beautiful and grown up!"

They really did look gorgeous, but none of them would admit it.

Sango looked like a beautiful red rose. Wearing her dress of deep red, matching lipstick, heart necklace, thick black eyeliner, and red stilettos looked perfect with her dark raven hair that was pulled only half way into a clip at the back of her head. She looked both dangerous and sexy. A woman any man would kill to have.

Rin was beautiful also; she was like the beautiful blue sky on a perfect day. Wearing her sparkling dress, platform shoes, long lashes, pearly white nails and her hair pulled high into a curly, fancy fashion as tiny curls fell loosely around her face and the nape of her neck. She looked cute and delicate. A girl that would be the perfect girlfriend.

But neither could compare to Kagomes beauty. Not only her beauty, but the aura around her. She looked gorgeous as she stood shyly smiling at the camera, nervous and not sure. Kagome looked like an angel, someone too beautiful to be found on earth, in her pale lavender dress, matching stilettos, shiny lips, rosy cheeks, and glittery eyeshadow, that caught the light, went perfectly with the loose curls framing her face and falling lightly over her shoulders. Her brown eyes sparkled and the purple rhinestone choker glimmered while the pearls gleamed.

A tiny smile rested on her lips, a polite, shy smile. And though her eyes sparkled, if you looked deeper you could see unending sadness, anger, jealousy, and confusion. Her smile, makeup, hair, everything, was just a coverup to hide her feelings. She looked like an angel from heaven at first glance. But if you looked harder you saw her sadnesss, and her pain. She was the image of innocence, purity, suffering, and heartbreak.

She was gorgeous, yet...so sad.

It would make anyone sigh with happiness and cry with sadness at the sight of her.

She was Earths very own, sad, heartbroken angel with no one there to mend her heart.

Rin tugged lightly on her arm, "Come on, Kagome." Waking her from her train of thoughts and memories. She follwed the girls into the car and sat quietly, staring out the window the whole ride without paying the slightest attention the other girls' conversation. She was right there next to them, but her mind was so far away.

Twenty minutes later the three girls walked ito the gym, arms linked, but only two of them smiling.

Most people turned in their direction and smiled and waved. But there was one group near the back that didn't notice the new comers.

Kikyo was rapidly chatting to her three best friends while Inuyasha stared at the wall; bored out of his mind as his friends continued to talk about their latest football game.

Only about fifteen feet away Sango, Rin and Kagome stood nervously, wondering what to do.

But they didn't have to think long because a strong pair of arms wrapped around Kagomes waist and spun her around into a hug.

Shey gasped, "Miroku! Oh, it's great to see-"

But then as his right hand slide down her back she quickly shoved him away, "Same as always." And then she laughed, her real laugh the one she hadn't used since she'd been with Inuyasha. Because right then she had remembered the happy times, the times when they were all together, Miroku the perverted friend, Sango the caring one, Shippo the one that always needed protected, or in other words, wimpy, and Inuyasha, the grouchy one with a soft side. They had been a group for years. But then it just, fell apart.

As she laughed everyone turned their heads at the beautiful sound, it was the sound of spring, of innocence, of happiness.

And one of those heads that turned just happened to be Inuyasha's. He hadn't heard that laugh in so long and he'd been dieing to hear it; it was so clear, so beautiful, so...real. He missed it and it was so different from the fake ones he always heard come from Kikyo.

He turned his head in all directions until he found her, and as she continued to smile, laugh, and have a good time with their friends, or, the people who used to be his friends; he watched her. She was so beautiful he couldn't take his eyes off her.

As Kikyo noticed this she tried to get her boyfriends attention but he was so entranced at looking at Kag he didn't even hear his current girlfriend saying his name or see her give Kagome a jealous, dirty look.

His eyes followed her up to the center of the stage, and he continued to watch her as she gave her speech.

But he didn't actually pay attention to what she was saying until he heard his name come out of her mouth.

"-and I, but those are just rumors, we were just good friends, nothing more, I've only ever liked him as a friend, and that's the same way he thinks about me. We're just friends, we never went out. And now we've moved on, gone our seperate ways. He's living his life and I'm living mine."

He had moved to the front of the stage by the stairs where he knew she would walk down on.

"I just wanted to set those rumors straight and also, I thank everyone so much for coming and for throwing this great party for me. Thank you."

But then someone from the crowd called out, "So why aren't you and Inuyasha friends anymore?"

Kagome paused before answering that and Inuyasha waited impatiently for her reply. "Well, like I said, we've moved on, and anyways, we don't see much of each other anymore so theres not really any time for us to be friends. I rarely see him."

But as she walked off the stage she walked past him without noticing him and he heard her mutter in a quiet whisper, "If only he hadn't changed, if only he'd kept his promise. Why isn't he the same? He forgot about me..."

She was close to crying so she ran out of the room, across the school lawn but then she stopped once she got to the street, bent down to take off her heels when suddenly someone grabbed her wrist, pulled her up and turned her around into a tight hug.

"Kagome,"

She looked up into the bright golden eyes of Inuyasha, as he looked down into her soft brown ones; he had followed her.

"Kagome," he repeated, "Why did you lie, why did you say those things?"

He looked hurt and sad but determined to know the truth.

She turned her head and looked away from him, then slowly, she looked into his eyes, "You have a new life Inuyasha, you're not the same person I knew before. Let go of me. Things will be better if everyone just thinks we were friends. It's less complicated." She had tears in her eyes still, but she refused to cry in front of him.

Then he noticed the choker, "Kag, I was messed up ok? I was young and stupid, I wanted to forget about you but I couldn't. Kikyo was just _there_ okay, and she resembled you a little and she made me happy for once in so long. I thought you wouldn't wake up, I didn't want to completely forget about you so I asked her to be my girlfriend." He had tears in her eyes and it made her sad to know that she'd hurt him, but she watched him pull something gold out of his pocket. "See? This is the necklace you gave me. You told me to keep it and not forget about you. Kag, I haven't. I remember, I haven't forgotten, and I carry this with me everywhere. I would wear it on my neck but then Kikyo would find it and then I'd have to explain and it'd just get complicated so I keep it in my pocket, always."

"...Inuyasha,"

Kagome paused and looked away, then looked back, her eyes still full of tears, "Inuyasha, didn't you love me?"

"Kag, yes, I alway have and I always will. But...do you love me?"

He looked at her anxiously, nervously, searching her eyes. "...Inuyasha, yes, I do love you, I always have...but...I thought that, maybe...you never loved me. Are you telling me the truth? Because when I saw you with Kikyo, it just made me wonder if you did or not, or if you just never cared."

"No, Kag, I _always_ have. I...I thought you knew. I'm sorry."

And at that she looked up at him instead of leaning her head against his chest. And she smiled, her real smile. He tightened his grip around her waist and she put her arms around him and slowly he kissed her softly on the lips. Then they hugged, enjoying eachothers presence again, and just stood there hugging for a while.

Thinking they were alone and somewhere private, thinking nobody could see them. They forgot about their surroundings.

But as they hugged and kissed someone with long raven hair watched from the front steps of the school. She had followed them and she had seen the whole thing. She continued to watch jealously; feeling betrayed and hurt. And then, surprisingly, a single tear fell down her cheek

...It seems that after all these years, a boy had succeeded in breaking her heart.

**READ BELOW ALSO!! its about another story and stuff. just read it please!**

So, well, did you like it??? And yes I will review sooner, I've been at my Aunts this summer so I don't have much time to get on, thats why I'm happy I was on tonight. But anyways, I'll be back home in two weeks so like, thas probably when it'll be updated...

EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME!

omg, wow I think I actually might redo this ch...what do you think???

also, **READ THIS BELOW!!! ITS BASICALLY AN IDEA FOR ANOTHER STORY OF MINE. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! AND DONT STEAL IT!**

Summary: What happens when Kagome marries Inuyasha in her time and their daughter goes through the well and falls in love with the past Inuyasha? Will Kagome give him up to save her daughters happiness or will Kikyo (her daughter) decide to let him go? Who will Inuyasha choose? When the past Inuyasha sees the old Kagome or the young Kikyo? They look alike, except for the aging of Kagomes face but his past remains with Kagome, does his future belong with Kikyo? Will he give it all up to be with Kikyo?

Ok um heres what this story is going to be about just so you don't get confused.

**Kagome- Kikyo's mom, Kagome is like mid thirties. Would still be going back to the Feudal Era but something happened that made her not go back.**

**Kikyo- Kagome's daughter, is 16**

**Buyu- Kikyo's cat, I know its Kagomes in the story but when Kagome was little she had a cat named Buyu, then she had Kikyo, got her a cat and Kikyo named the cat Buyu.**

**Present Day Inuyasha- Kagomes husband, Kikyo's father. Kagome doesn't really like him because he doesn't act like the past Inuyasha and he's a huge, arrogant, inconsiderate jerk, In the story the past Inuyasha is really sweet. But she had to marry some one and she liked the present day Inuyasha better than Hojo or at least the present day Inuyasha was nice at first but once they were married he showed his true colors. And nobody in that time believes in divorcing.**

**Past Inuyasha- Still lives in Feudal Japan with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.**

**Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara- they will all be in the story but not too much. Its mostly about Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome.**

**The first chapter will be about...uh...um...okay well i dont know yet so...i'll tell u later**


End file.
